The Chronicles of Ian
by ianbernard
Summary: Ian is a gay, waterbending teen from The Northern Water Tribe. Joining Aang in his journey, Jet falls for Ian. He must teach Aang and Katara waterbending, that is if he can resist the temptations of a mysterious scroll that teaches dark waterbending. YAOI
1. The Water Tribe Boy

**Hello reader, this is my fanon. Yet still a work in progress, my readers at Avatar Wiki quite enjoy it. Due it's mature material, I am unable to host it at the wiki, so I host it here. It takes me some time to complete a chapter and publish it, so I'd be lying if I said updates are swift. However, I try my best to perfect a chapter before publishing, although sometimes typos are overlooked. Usually after a chapter is published, I myself go a reread the story, and fix typos along the way. So, try to continue without paying much mind to them, typos will be fixed in time.**

_**In no way do I own or have any affiliation with Avatar or Nickelodeon. If I did, well the show would be a bit more like my fanon here. This disclaimer applies to all my chapters in this fan-fiction, so it will not appear on them. But know... yeah okay enough with the formalities, I don't own the series... blah blah blah.. ENJOY!**_

Avatar The Last Airbender  
Chronicles of Ian

Written By:  
Ian Bernard

Book 1  
~Water~

The Water Tribe Boy

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter One-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the first day it hadn't snowed after weeks in the Northern Water Tribe. Lessons with Master Pakku were able to resume. Kids were able to play in the courtyard again. The Turtle Seals came out of hiding. Everything was back to normal after the blizzard.  
"Ian! Wake up boy! Your Turtle Duck needs food and water!" Jaime yelled at her teen son sleeping through the afternoon. "For goodness sake son, clean your room."

The door slammed behind her. "Ugh. Mom! Is it still snowing?" Ian yelled to his mother, that was now washing dishes in the kitchen.  
"No. It stopped this morning. You would know if you weren't asleep all day! You hungry?  
"Yeah! Watcha making?" Ian replied as he walked into the kitchen, pulling his shirt on.  
"Nothing. Go to the docks and get some fish from Leo. Here's some copper." She pulled out twelve copper pieces and a silver. "Grab some rice bowls on your way home."  
"Alright, want me to get any soy?"  
"No, we have some here."  
"Any particular fish you want?"  
"If he has any speckled trout, get that. If not, just get whatever he says is good."  
"Okay. Did you work in the shop today?"  
"No, I'm out of stock on mostly everything, you're coming with me to The Strip. I need to restock."

Ian nodded and started heading for the door. "Be back later, Mom."

"Wait Ian! Here, give this to Leo." Jaime pulled a folded note out of her pocket, and handed it to Ian. "This is my tab from last week. He'll probably bark for it when you get there. And be back before three, The Strip is closing early tonight for the celebration."

Ian slipped the envelope into his pocket. "What celebration? Are we going?"  
"Yes we're going. Princess Yue is celebrating her proposal from Hahn. We've been invited! The Princess bought some love candles from us last month, and then she got engaged. We're supposed to be honored guest! So you have to hurry."  
"Oh great, another party with those snobby kids from lessons. Alright, I'll be back." Slipping on his coat, Ian closed the front door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Two-0-0-0-0-0

The dock was very busy, and very crowded with people trying to restock their groceries and stores. Cargo ships we're coming in with the over due shipments. It was so crowded; people were pushing and shoving accidentally to get to where they needed to go. Ian, a skinny boy, easily slipped through the crowd. He arrived at a small stand past the crowd.  
_Hmm, that's weird. Leo's boat is docked, but where the hell is he?_

Ian thought to himself, looking around to find only the sealed display of fish laying on ice, and Leo's fishing nets hanging on hooks nailed to an ice wall Ian erected for the fisherman long ago.  
"Um, Leo? Leo, you here?" Ian called, looking around in confusion.  
"Yeah I'm here." Ian heard from behind him. Sending him to jump into the air in unexpected shock.  
"Oh, man, Leo, you scared the shit out of me."  
"Sorry bout that. I had to go return this guys fishing line he let me barrow."  
"Oh, I was wondering where you were."  
"Yeah," Leo, a large burly man, stepped behind the fish display. "so what can I get for you?"  
"Ah, Mom said if you had any speckled trout, to get that."  
"Well, I don't have any trout, but I do have some red mullet for two silver pieces."  
"Ugh, Mom only gave me one silver piece."  
"Ugh, well, for you guys I guess I can, but you know I need you guy's tab from-"  
"Yeah. Got it right here." Ian retrieved the envelope his mother gave him, and handed it to the big man.

"Oh good." Leo opened the envelope and pulled out a couple of gold pieces, and a note from Jaime.  
"Here, tell her to cook it until it's nice and golden-brown all the way around." Leo said, while pointing at the pre-cut fish, speaking with his hands.  
"Okay, will do. Thanks Leo."  
Leo wrapped the fish in white paper and tied it off with fishing cable, and handed it to Ian.

Ian walked to The Koi Kettle, a small restaurant right around the corner from his house. When he arrived, the line was very long. With this being the closest rice store, he figured he should just get in line and wait. Walking toward the counter, two rude boys Ian's age, Kahn and Liham, where pushing and shoving their way through the line to get to the front. Kahn pushed Ian out of his way.  
"Hey! You can't cut!" Ian protested.  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it faggot?" Kahn replied, shoving his finger into Ian's chest.  
"Look, you don't want to cause yourself trouble, just get to the end of line and wait like everyone else."  
"Cause myself trouble? What trouble are **you** lookin' for talking to me like that?" Kahn snarled, bending the water out of his canteen.  
With quick jabs to Kahn pressure points, Ian blocked the bullies chi, making him collapse to the ground like a rag doll. Liham kicked Ian in the back of the leg, making him fall to one knee, then followed with an attempt to punch Ian out. Ian swung his head out of the way of the flying fist, and pulled water from the ground, and bent in a funnel motion, shooting Liham into a wall across the courtyard. Kahn, now able to stand, stumbled away in fear, leaving Lihan behind.

Everyone in line clapped and cheered for Ian, letting him move all the way to the front of the line.  
"What'll it be hun?"  
"Oh just two rice cups please." Ian requested from the small black-haired girl standing behind the counter.  
"That was pretty impressive."  
"Thanks. Those guys are jerks. How much do I owe you?" Ian asked as he received the two rice cups he ordered.  
"Just four coppers."  
Ian pulled the copper pieces out of his pocket and handed it to the girl, bowed formally, and began to walk home.  
"Hey wait." The counter girl stopped Ian. "Here." She handed him a folded piece of paper. Ian unfolded the paper, and read,  
_9987 Koi Kreek Ln._  
_Myra_

"What's this?" Ian asked in confusion.  
"It's my address. You should pick me up tomorrow around nine'ish."  
"Oh, well that does sound like fun," Ian looked down at the paper. "Myra, but I'm not interested in girls. Sorry."  
"What? You really are gay?"  
Ian shrugged his right shoulder, put on a smirk, and raised his left eyebrow for a response.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Three-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mom I'm back." Ian called as he closed the front door behind him.  
"Okay! Can you come back here please, son?" He heard his mother call from his room as he placed the red mullet in the cool room, and rice cups on the diner table.  
"What's up ma? Wa- What the hell are you doing?" Ian pressed when he walked in his room to find his mother going through his dirty clothes.  
"Ugh, nothing. I'm just cleaning up a little bit, trying to find you something nice to where to the princesses party."  
"I already know what I'm wearing. And why are you going through my dirty clothes? You know I do my own-"  
"Yeah I know. But I found something, and I was just looking to see if you were hiding anything else."  
"Hiding? I don't know what-" Ian's heart started racing. His palms were sweaty with fear.  
"Care to explain this?" Jaime held a clear bag up in the air. In it, was marijuana Ian had got from his friend, Kyrie.  
"Oh! Um.. That's... That's not mine." Ian gulped.  
"Yeah, right. Just like my hair is green. How could you start smoking pot Ian? You know if the guards caught you with it you'd be sent straight to the army! Why would you risk yourself like this?" Jaime lectured, eyes beginning to tear.  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I've been having trouble advancing on my technique, and Kyrie told me it would help boost my chi. I swear."  
"You got this from Kyrie? She was such a sweet girl. I can't believe she's gone rebellious. It's always the pretty ones. If your father knew about this-"  
"Mom, I told you I was sorry. What else-"  
"Right. No friends over for two weeks. You stay in your room."  
"I... I guess that's fair."  
_If that's my punishment, I guess I got off easy. Kyrie's mom beat the shit our of her when she found out.  
_"Damn right that's fair. Now, did you get the fish?"  
"Yeah mom. Leo only had red mullet. He said to tell you to cook until it's golden-"  
"I know how to cook red mullet. I told him how to cook it. Common, lets eat so we can go."

Ian sat with his mother at their table, and chowed down on his rice.  
"Here son. Keep it, it helps you." Jaime placed the bag of marijuana on the table and slid it toward Ian.  
"Really? You're letting me smoke?"  
"Only in your room. There's rules to this Ian. If your going to smoke, you can only do it when you're not going anywhere. I don't want you high walking around the city. Understand?"  
"Oh yes ma'am. I promise."

The two finished up their rice cups in silence, sending each other awkward glances from across the table. When they were finished, Jaime picked up the empty cups and tossed them into the sink.  
"Put that stuff away. I don't want you to walk around with it on you. And while your in your room, grab that shopping bag I saw out of your closet."

Ian tossed the bag of weed onto his bed and reached in his closet for the shopping bag his mom was talking about.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Four-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian and Jaime arrived at The Strip, a back ally in the shopping district where locals can find bargains on candles, herbs, and crystals. This is where Jaime comes to buy stock for her store. Since her shop is on the other side of the city, a lot of people shop at her store to not have to travel all the way to the other side of the city.  
The Strip is dark looking. All of the streetlights are dimmed, giving the ally a spooky aura. Old, mystical seeming people roam the ally, giving people scary looks, and scare of children that shouldn't be there.  
"Alright son, put your hood on. You don't want people to know who you are in this place." Jaime ordered.  
"This place is so freaky." Ian complained as he pulled his hood over his head.  
Jaime and Ian's first destination was an oil shop called Riveters Oils, were Jaime buys various oils with special properties to mix with wax from Takashi's Cauldron, to make Jaime's candles.  
"Welcome to Riveters. What is it you need?" A creepy voice asked from the non lit side of the counter.  
"Kwato, nice to see you again. I'll take the usual oils, but I need an extra two vials for each." Jaime requested.  
"Ah, Jaime. Just let me go get those." Kwato replied as he started toward the stock room walled of vials.  
"I'm gonna go look around."  
"Okay Ian, but don't mess anything up, Kwato isn't nice to people that mess up his wares." Jaime cautioned.

The building was murky. The tall walls were covered by shelves stocked full of oils in different sized vials. The store had six pillars supporting the roof. The floor plan was open. There were tables covered in purple cloths, displaying weird purchasables like cracked skulls, jars with alien looking creatures. But what really caught Ian's eye, were some very dark red rocks, set in a cupped hand shaped bowl.  
"Mom, what are these?" Ian asked referring to the rocks.  
"Those are charred mongoose pebbles. They're very expensive. Don't touch." Jaime answered.  
"Well, what do they do?"  
"If used properly, they can give you the power of telekinesis for a short time, granting you the ability to move anything with your mind."  
"Even other elements?" Ian asked, eyes glowing in awe.  
"That is the idea. But if they're misused, the consequences may be unforgiving."  
"What can happen?"  
"Many reports are they tear off limbs, destroy your brain from the inside, stop organs, they're even reports that they can take away ones ability to bend." Jaime warned.  
"Damn, that's crazy. Shouldn't they be outlawed if they're so dangerous?"  
"Well, a few generations ago, they were illegal. But researchers discovered that if you let them sit in turtle seal urine, and wait 3 weeks, it would fill the room with a fume that enhances one's chance to impregnate. That's how I conceived you." Jaime said as she placed a hand on Ian's shoulder.  
_Telekinetic huh.  
_  
"Here you go Jaime. That'll be 76 gold." Kwato said as he brought out a box he filled with the ordered vials.  
"Son, come get this box for me." Jaime asked.  
"Okay mom be right there." Ian said as he quickly grabbed a handful of the pebbles.  
"See anything you wanted?" Jaime asked.  
"Na that place was creepy." Ian replied as they walked out the store.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go check this store out, you think you can order the candles by yourself?" Ian asked, pointing to a scroll shop just out The Strip.  
"Sure honey, meet me at Takashi's when you're done."  
Ian nodded and started to Jinno's Scrolls.

"Hey Kyrie. Any good scrolls came in?"  
"Hey Ian, actually yeah, you might like this one." Kyrie handed Ian a scroll with a Southern Water Tribe seal. The string tying it together was a blood red ribbon, with a label attached that read,  
_Read with caution. Dark Bending leads to a dark road. This is an ancient form outlawed 312BSC. Scroll Written by: The Puppet Master  
_  
"The Puppet Master? Who the hell is that?" Ian asked after reading the label aloud.  
"I don't know. I saw this come in, and I grabbed it for you before it was stocked. So according to the records, we don't have this scroll." Kyrie replied.  
"Did you read it?"  
"Nope. I was waiting for you. You're the bender here, Ian. Not me."  
"Well, lets see what this baby has to offer." Ian smirked and pulled the ribbon out of its knot, then pulled it open. The scroll read,

_You have opened the scroll. Please pass on the scroll once you're done with it. Its knowledge must be kept alive. This ancient form can be your only option when you have no water with you. As a waterbender, you have to do what you must to survive. __Since the human body is roughly 70% water, Bloodbending does not necessarily bend blood, but the fluids in one's body, allowing the user to manipulate a body's muscles to move as they wish or to stop movement completely. This technique is very similar to Plantbending, but instead controls animals and humans instead of plants. Potentially, a Bloodbender could do a number of other things to the water in a person's body, such as stop a victim's heart or crush his/her internal organs; pressurize, boil, or cool the water to kill their opponent; or even completely extract the fluids from one's body imitating the technique used with plants. The technique is so advanced that even the most powerful bender of the modern age could not attempt it without the help of the full moon. Take caution when practicing this art, for this technique opens oneself to homicidal madness._

Ian went on to study to the writings that explained how to master this technique. "Kyrie, what the fuck type of shit is this?" Ian eye's were wide in amazement.  
"Wow. I knew you'd like it. That's some crazy shit. Are you really gonna try it?"  
"Shit, maybe later, can I hold on to it?"  
"It's not going to serve me any good. It does say it's outlawed, don't get caught with it."  
"Yeah I'm not worried about it. Oh, by the way, my mom found that pot you gave me."

"Oh fuck, what'd she say?"  
"She let me keep it! She said just do it at home, and I couldn't walk around high."  
"Nice, you want me to come over tonight after the party so we can do some REAL celebrating for Yue?"  
"Ha, you know it."  
"Cool, hey bring that shit with you. We can smoke at the party."  
"Ugh, are you serious? I'm not supposed to bring it outside."  
"Oh common, don't be a pansy."  
"Huh, okay I'll bring it. But hey thanks for the scroll, I got to go get back to my mom."  
"Alright Ian, see you later tonight."

"Bye Kyrie." Ian gave his friend a hug and started back to his mom, slipping the forbidden scroll into his jacket's inside pocket.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Five-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian was in bath cleaning up for Yue's party.  
_Yue's marring Hahn. Oh man, I thought he was surly gay. Oh spirits, he's so fucking hot. With those tight abs, and those deep blue eyes. Oh he gets me so hot.  
_The water tribe boy rubbed down his chest to his crotch. Gasping when he touched his erection caused by the thought of Hahn slowly taking his clothes off in front of Ian. The boy raised his hips out of the water, wanking dry. In deep heat, he grabbed the hair conditioner, and squeezed a line down his shaft. He took grip of his pulsing friend and rubbed up and down. His hips began to uncontrollably sway with the motion of his hand. Thinking of sucking on Hahn's balls, Ian lifted his hips high up out the water, shooting his juices into the air. He lowed back into the water, breathing heavy, laying still. He rubbed his hand back up his chest, whipping his cum onto his hand, taking a taste.

"Ian, you almost ready Hun?" Jaime knocked at the door.  
"Yeah mom, be out in a minute." Ian called back, stepping out the tub.

Ian pulled on a silk blue suit with beautiful designs threaded with silver silk. He fixed his hair up in a topknot with two hair loopies hanging from both temples to the back of the topknot. He shaved the caterpillar moustache off, and called out, "Alright mom, I'm ready."

Ian started out the door, but turned around to grab the bag of weed that sat on his bed. With nowhere to put the bag on his person, he opened it up, and grabbed a half a grams worth, and compressed it into a ball, which he placed in between his belt and shirt. After bending over, backwards, and sideways, twisting right and left, without the bud falling out of its placement, he figured it wasn't going to fall out.

"Alright, lets go. We don't want to be late to a party we're honored guest to. That would be rude." Jaime taught as Ian walked into the living room, meeting her at the front door.  
"Yeah, the sooner we leave, the faster we can get home."

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Six-0-0-0-0-0-

The party was immaculate. The decorations were beautiful. Ian was sat next to Yue, with Jaime on the other side of him. There was music and dancing. The royal palace was full of people. Hahn, seated next to his new fiancé, stood to make a toast. Clinging a fork to his glass, "Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention please." The music stopped, and all eyes were on Hahn. "Thank you. I would like to thank everyone for coming. My fiancé, Yue, is a beautiful woman. I am a great warrior, and I just want to promise all of you that when the time comes for Yue and I to take the throne, I will lead with honor, and justice. I will show no fear on fire nation invasions. And I will not leave this country without a male heir. Yue and I will have as many children as we can. I will bring aid to our sister tribe. We will expand, and grow our numbers so large, that if the Fire Nation dares to attack, we will invade and concur, bringing peace to the world."

What started as a slow awkward clap, quickly turned into a thunderous applause. People were cheering for Hahn. Pleased with the great response from his speech, he took his seat. The music started back up and celebrations continued. Jaime looked over at Yue, concerned when she felt Yue go from exited to mopey.

"Princess, are you alright?" Jaime asked.  
"Huh, I want to talk to you in private please." Yue responded.

The two walked to a back room with un-used party decorations, and old musical instruments packed away in storage.

"Yue, is everything alright?"  
"No Ms. Jaime. Nothing is the way I want it. Hahn is wonderful, he just doesn't know when to stop."  
"I'm sorry dear. Is there anything I could do to help?"  
"I don't know, I keep thinking of how bad it is, and it just gets worse."  
"Maybe you should stop thinking of how bad it is."  
"I've tried. I can't clear my mind of his- his actions."  
"I can clear your mind for you. Push the memories away for a while."  
"Can you? Oh please. I need to enjoy my party, but I can't stop think-"  
"Shh.." Jaime placed her index finger in front of Yue's face. "Close your eyes."

Yue closed her eyes. Jaime placed her hands just off the side of Yue's head, and closed her eyes.

"Breathe with me Yue."  
The two were breathing in a slow, calming harmony. Jaime peered into Yue's memories, seeing everything, all the princess has been through. Searching for the scene of Yue's last night with Hahn, Jaime opened her eyes in shock.  
"Keep your eyes closed, and don't speak." Jaime instructed. And Yue responded with a nod of her head.

Peering into the memory, Jaime saw. She saw everything. It was so vivid and fresh. So harsh and painful. She saw.

_Hahn pulled Yue to her knees in front of him._

_Staring at Hahns erection, Yue was forced to reveal it._

_Hahn had a hold on Yue by the hair, and forced his cock down her throat._

_Yue was gagging, pleading for him to stop._

_Hahn face-fucked her for too long._

_Yue, mouth filled with Hahns cum, passed out on the floor from lack of oxygen._

_She awoke to find herself hogtied._

_Hahn had but-fucked Yue the whole time she was unconscious._

_When Yue came to, she started screaming. Pleading for help._

_Hahn wasn't having it. He took Yue by the hair, and bagged her head into the ground, now thrusting faster and harder._

_Yue was knocked out again. When she awoke, she found herself lying in the bath._

"He did this to you?" Jaime asked in terror.  
Tears filling her eyes, Yue replyed, "Yes. Please erase them."  
"I'll try."  
Jaime suppressed the memory as far back as she could. "This will not last forever. You will remember this one day."_  
_"Oh, okay." Yue nodded.  
"Now sweat heart, lets get you cleaned up, and lets enjoy the party."

The two returned to the celebration. After requesting a song from the hired band, Jaime and Yue began to dance harmoniously.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Seven-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian watched from his seat as his mother and Yue started to the dance floor.  
"Great party isn't it." Hahn asked Ian.  
"Wha-What?"  
"I'm glad you were able to make it." Hahn smiled.  
"Umm... Glad to be here." Ian blushed.

Two boys were walking up toward the stage which Ian, and the Royal Court were seated. It was Kahn and Liham. Their expression was frightening. They had a hatred in there eye, ready to fight.  
"Hey Ian! Over here Fagot!"  
As Ian turned to address Kahn, he was struck in the face by a water whip.  
Ian stood and pulled water from the fountains, bending it into a ball.  
Kahn simultaneously slapped his hands on the ice floor in front of him, slinging his collection of water up in the air and slapping it at Ian as the ball of water was shot his way.  
Before either of the boys were able to complete their attack, Liham swirled water around himself, and erected a wall in between the boys._  
_Ian watched as his water ball splashed into the newly erected wall. Confused, Kahn looked at Liham, and noticed a wink.  
With a smile on his face, Kahn jumped and kicked blocks out of the wall at Ian. One, two then three massive ice cubes were flying Ian's way.  
As Ian began to pull water and shield himself, all the water beeing bent, just fell. The floor plan was back to normal and the soaring cubes vanished into the floor.  
It was Master Pakku.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Pakku demanded.  
"Master, Kahn and I are-" Ian started.  
"We we're just demonstrating a show for the audience. practicing some new moves_._" Kahn interrupted.

"Save the sparing for practice. I don't want you two killing each other in public." Master Pakku scolded.  
"Yes Master Pakku." The two boys said in unison.  
"Kahn, Liham, come with me. People are watching." Pakku ordered.

The three of them walked away and disappeared into the night. Ian was standing on the stage, feeling the eye's of everyone staring up at him.  
"Alright everyone, back to your drinks." Hahn convinced.  
Looking at Ian in shock, "What was all that about?" Hahn asked.  
"Those guys just wanted to get back at me because I put them in their place at the Koi Kettle when they tried to skip to the front. I'm really sorry to ruin your party." Ian explained.  
"Ruin? That's just what this party needed, some life." Hahn smiled at Ian.  
Ian let out a little giggle, "Well then you're welcome."  
Hahn leaned forward to whisper in Ian's ear, "I see the way you look at me."  
"What are you talking about, I'm not looking at you anyway in particular."  
"You wanna get out of here?" Hahn suggested.  
_Did he really just ask me that?_  
"Erm.. This is your party, don't you think you should stay?"  
"Ah they wont miss me if I'm gone for a while."  
Ian blushed, "Well if you want, I guess we can-"

"Hey Ian!" Kyrie interrupted.  
_Damn-it Kyrie, you have the worst timing._

"Hey Kyrie, you ready?  
'Haha, you know it."  
"What are you ready for?" Hahn questioned.  
"Oh noth-" Ian started.  
"We gonna go smoke, you wanna join us?" Kyrie said.  
Looking at Ian with a smile, "Sure. Lets go." Hahn said. "We can go to my place."

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Eight-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian, Kyrie, and Hahn arrived at Hahn's house already feeling buzzed after smoking a joint on the walk there.  
"Okay wells, this is my house." Hahn said with his arm showcasing his front door.  
"This place is really cool, Hahn. I like how you got the light outside your door." Kyrie said.  
"Kyrie everyone has a light outside there front door." Ian reminded her.  
"Really? That's cool. Do I?" Kyrie asked.  
"I don't know Kyrie, do you?" Hahn joked.  
"Uh.. I don't remember." Kyrie said as serious as the light being outside the front door.  
"Lets just go inside." Hahn suggested.

The three walked into Hahn's house. The first room was very clean. There was two couches, and a table neatly set for tea for two. You could tell Yue has been here before, because she she has clothes that she left over folded neatly in an opened dresser. Ian and Kyrie took their seats around the table. Kyrie sat on the smaller couch, and spread out as if claiming that spot. Ian sat on the longer sofa. His knees together, hands on his thighs, and not leaning back much. Hahn closed the curtain stopping anyone to look in from the outside, and stopping anyone on the inside to look out.  
"Ian, relax man, make yourself at home." Hahn said after taking a seat right next to Ian, leaving just enough space between them to have elbow room, but still very close.  
"Alright," Ian replied as he scooted a little closer to Hahn, the leaning back relaxing on the soft couch. "thanks for having us over."  
When Hahn noticed Ian scoot closer to him, a big cheesy smile came across his face.  
"Alright boys, we gonna smoke or what?" Kyrie snapped.  
"Yeah let me just get that." Hahn reached down to open a small drawer that was hidden underneath the table. He grabbed a small chest out of the drawer, and placed it on top of the table. He opened the chest and took out a bag of weed, and a small metal hand pipe.  
"Hey I got this." Ian said as he pulled out the buds of weed that he took out of the bag Kyrie gave him.  
"Nice." Hahn said placing the buds on the table.  
When Hahn grabbed the buds out of Ian's hand, the slight touch of there hands put butterflies in both of their stomachs.  
Hahn loaded the pipe with a bit of his stuff, and a bit of Ian's stuff. "Kyrie what type of weed is that?" Hahn asked.  
"That's death-star. My ex grows it, and when he dumped me, i planted some of the seeds, and now I grow my own."  
"That's cool. So who wants to go first?" Hahn asked passing the pipe to his new friends.  
"I will!" Kyrie said, beating Ian to the punch.  
"Backdoor!" Hahn called, reserving him the second hit.  
As Kyrie was taking her hit, Ian noticed a lost hair stuck to the lower back of Hahn's shirt. Ian grabbed it and flicked it off, the slowly slid his hand across Hahn's back, clearing the area to make sure the lost hair was gone. After Ian did this, Hahn leaned back to join Ian relaxing into the couch, and placed his hand on Ian's thigh. Then he quickly removed it to grab the pipe from Kyrie to take his turn. While taking his hit, he leaned back to his position next to Ian. Exhaling a large cloud of smoke, he placed the pipe against Ians lips, working the carb for him, and didn't take it away until Ian couldn't inhale any more.  
"Here, since you went last." Hahn said.  
Ian's hit was perfect. Although he had ashtray, he still got a great hit, exhaling more smoke that Hahn did.

The pipe went through five bowls, and at this point, the three of them were so high, they couldn't lift there heads, or sit up, let alone stand.  
Hahn looked over at Kyrie, "Well she's passed out."  
Ian became unstuck and looked at Kyrie, "Is she? Damn. That was really good, I like your pipe."  
"Oh you like my pipe huh?" Hahn said suggesting something sexual.  
Ian knew what he suggested and replied, "Yeah, I do like your pipe."

Hahn stood up, stretching as if he just woke up, reaching to the sky. He looked at Ian, and pointed with his head to follow him.  
Ian grabbed Hahn's hand, and was assisted off the couch.  
Hahn lead Ian to a bedroom that obviously belonged to him. Hahn sat Ian on his bed, and stepped back a few steps. Ian looked at him with eagerness in his eyes. Hahn reached up to untie the top knot holding his shirt on, then slowly worked his way down to the last knot, when he was stoped by Ian, who finished the job of taking his shirt off.  
When the all the knots were untied, Ian stood up to be eye level with Hahn. The waterbender reached forward kissing Hahn, while taking off the other boys shirt. Hahn was not worried about knots, taking Ian's shirt by the bottom, and pulled it off over his head..  
He grabbed Ian by the waist and picked him up and sat him on the bed.  
Ian now facing Hahn's huge erection, quickly untied the knots keeping Hahn's pants on. Hahn's boner leaped out pushing his pants down with out the help of hands. Ian now has Hahn's dick erected at his face. Ian grabbed the boy's shaft, and kissed Hahn's balls, all the way up to the tip of his head. When he reached the tip, he wrapped his mouth around the other boys dick, sucking back and forth.  
Soon, Ian didn't need to bobble his head, because Hahn was face-fucking him, doing all the thrusts. Tired, Hahn had to stop thrusting, leaving the work back to Ian. Ian grabbed Hahn by the ass, pulling him deep into his mouth. Because Hahn was high, he quickly exploaded into Ian's mouth. Ian licked up as most of Hahn's cum as he could. Without swallowing his cum filled mouth, Ian stood to exchange the cum between Hahn and him. When the cum was evenly shared between the two of them, they swallowed. Still kissing, the two boys laid on the bed. Hahn got on his knees, and ripped Ian's pants off of him, tossing them to the side.  
Hahn leaned to his end table reaching for a vial of oil. After turning Ian ass up, he poured a small amount of the oil onto Ian's hole, then some on his re-erected dick.  
He smeared the oil around the water tribe boy's hole. He slowly entered Ian. When Ian was loose enough, he started to thrust a bit faster.  
"You like that pipe?"  
"Uh- Oh- Fuck- Yes."  
Hahn pulled out and laid on his back. Ian mounted and started going up and down. Hahn told him to stop, and started thrusting up as hard as he could.  
"OH! OH! FUCK! UH! Hahn! YES!"  
Still with his dick inside the other boy, Hahn rolled Ian on his back, and fucked him from the front. This position was better for both of them. Hahn's thrusts were fast and hard. He grabbed Ian's dick, stroking it in unison with his thrusts.  
Hahn began to go deep inside, when he hit Ian's sweet spot, "OH FUCK!" Ian yelled, exploding into Hahn's hand.  
Hahn kept going deep, fast, and hard. He made one final thrust and went deeper than before into Ian, exploding inside the boy.

The two of them got under Hahn's sheets and cuddled.  
"What does this mean?" Ian asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're with Yue. How does this work?"  
"I was talking with Arnook, and he told me that the best warriors and chiefs have a wife, and a lover. Yue will be my wife."  
"Am I your lover?"  
"You tell me."

Ian pulled himself closer to Hahn, "I think this will be great."  
Hahn gave Ian a kiss on the forehead, and the two of them fell asleep together.

-0-0-0-0-0- End -0-0-0-0-0-


	2. The Avatar Has Arrived

Avatar The Last Airbender  
The Chronicles of Ian

Written By:  
Ian Bernard

Book 1  
~Water~

The Avatar Has Arrived

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter One-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian woke up in a haze, still feeling the effects from last night's high. He sat up, looking at Hahn still asleep beside him.  
It was still very early. The moon still rested in the sky, but the sun was beginning to emerge on the other side of the horizon.  
_Ugh. What the hell happened last night?_  
Ian slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake Hahn.  
_Ah man, why the hell am I naked?  
_Looking around, he found his clothes, along with Hahn's, scattered across the floor.  
_Oh Spirits, Did Hahn and I have sex? Oh my goodness.  
_After pulling himself back into his clothes, Ian crept out the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.  
He started toward the living room, where they had smoked last night.  
"Oh good, you're wake." Kyrie greeted as she blew smoke with her words, exhaling a hit from a joint she just rolled.  
"Yeah, man we got fucked up last night." Ian said as he took a seat at the table, accepting the joint Kyrie offered him.  
"Sure did. You have fun last night?"  
"I'm not sure," Ian blew smoke. "what happened?"  
"Haha! You and Hahn were so baked, you guys went back there and a good old time." Kyrie reminded as she received the passing joint.  
"Wait, how did you find out? We thought you were asleep." Ian remembered as his high memory came back from his wakey-bakey.  
"No man, I wasn't asleep. I was just enjoying my trip. I still haven't slept."  
"You've been smoking this whole time?" Ian gasped as he passed the joint back to his friend.  
Kyrie answered with a nod of the head as she finished the joint into a roach.  
"Damn. You ready to get out of here?"  
"Sure, why are you?"  
"Yeah... I can't believe I slept with him."  
"Oh, so thats why you want to leave so soon. All right, lets go."

The two of them began to pick up the mess they made, putting Hahn's stuff neatly back into the small chest. When everything was clean, and there was no sign that they were ever there, Ian and Kyrie started out the front door.

The walk home was horrifying. Ian and Kyrie were so high, they felt as if everyone was watching them, trying not to look or act high in any way. They were doing a good job actually, but thats not how they experienced it.  
"Hey can I come to your house? I'm way too high to talk to my parents." Kyrie pleaded.  
"Yeah, just don't talk at all to my mom. I'll talk, me only." Ian pressed.  
"Got it. Oh man, I love this place, "Kyrie said pointing out The Koi Kettle as they were walking past it. "I got the munchies so bad. Lets get some breakfast."  
"Oh man, that sounds so good right now."

The two of them stood in front of the menu for more than five-teen minutes.  
"Hey Ian! You're here early. Who's this?" It was Myra. She had switched to the breakfast shift and was now asking Ian the wrong questions at the wrong time.  
_Oh fuck, it's this bitch. AH! Why can't my life be easy?  
_"Oh hi. Yeah, this is Kyrie, just a friend of me. Were here to eat breakfast, we want to eat breakfast." Ian stumbled to put that sentence together, but it sounded much better in his head, since in his head, he didn't repeat the same thing twice in a different arrangement.  
"Breakfast huh. Okay well what'll it be?"  
"Um give us just a sec, we're gonna look at the menu."  
"You've been looking at the menu for about twenty minutes." Myra raised an eyebrow giving Ian a cagu look. "How about some rice?" Myra offered.  
"Yeah that sounds good. Make it two." Ian requested.  
Kyrie, who had been nodding slowly for the past twenty minutes had nodded a little faster, "Yeah that does sound good. Can we get some picken in that please?"  
Myra let out a small giggle, which seamed like a loud outburst of laughter to Ian and Kyrie, "Absolutely."  
"Awesome, how much will it be, or cost, or whats the-"  
"Don't worry about it, you can pay later. I don't want to have to make you count money right now." Myra understood.  
Before Ian could say thank you, He and Myra looked at Kyrie when she let out a _very_ loud laugh.  
"Hey Kyrie, why don't you go find us a table."  
"Oh, sure." Kyrie turned to find a table. The Kettle's dining area had so many empty tables. Kyrie made laps around the restaurant, inspecting every table for any sign of filth.

Five minutes later, Myra handed Ian a tray with two bowls of buttered rice with teriyaki picken. Ian walked toward the middle of the room, and sat at a table. Kyrie hadn't noticed Ian with the food.  
"Hey Kyrie," Ian started.  
"AAAHHH! Holy shit dude you scared me! WHAT?" Kyrie jumped in the air at the startle. She was so into her zone, blocking everything out but inspecting tables.  
"Erm, I found a table."  
"Oh, good. Lets eat." Kyrie joined Ian, drooling at the mouth at the sight of her food in front of her.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Two-0-0-0-0-0-

Jaime sat on the floor of her living room. Her hair looking all kinds of crazy, make-up ruined by tears that are now long gone. In front of her was stand holding a bowl of wax, melted by a small flame below. Next to that, was an incense burner holding three burning incense. Jaime was wafting the smoke and aura of the wax with a griffin feather. She was doing this all night, trying to keep herself calm about Ian not returning home last night. Her hair was looking crazy because she was mad at the fact that she didn't know where he was. She was crying when she started thinking the guards took him. Now she was sitting in peace.

The front door crept open. Ian and Kyrie walked in without saying a word.  
"Son... Where were you?" Jaime asked, trying to stay calm.  
"I was invited to Hahn's house. He was showing me and Kyrie his-" Ian tried to explain.  
"Hahn? Did you guy's smoke? Ya'll look super baked." Jaime interrupted.  
"Yes ma'am." Ian admitted.  
Jaime took a deep breath, keeping herself from exploding. "Just go to your room. I'm going to go to sleep now, glad your home safe."  
"Okay mom, sleep good." Ian replied.  
_Man, whats with that woman? Why's she being all nice, and not so... strict?Oh man I can't think about this, I'll rant forever. You see, look, I'm ranting right now. Ugh._

"Okay Ian, lets go lay down. Im exhausted." Kyrie ordered.  
"Yeah okay, I guess that would be a good idea." Ian agreed.

The two of them made their way to Ian's room. They sat on his bed, and got under the covers. There was no cuddling between the two of them. Kyrie knew Ian was gay, she may have wished he wasn't gay sometimes, but she knows Ian is only meant to be her friend, and that she would find her love one day. Ian would have never thought about Kyrie that way. He was just her friend, and if he where to feel anything more than that, it would be her being like his sister. The two of them gave into their high, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Three-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sir, the beacon light up! You have to note the signs Arnook. The Avatar has returned-"  
"Thats enough, Yugoda!"  
"What if he comes here? He has to find a waterbending-" Yugoda insisted.  
"I said **enough**! If the Avatar makes his way to our city, we will deal with him. I do not need you pestering me with nonsense while we are at the brink of a civil war."  
"But sir, if the Avatar _is_ alive, the Fire Nation will be looking for him, they will come here!"  
The chief paused for a moment, think of what could happen. "Bring me Master Pakku, Yugoda. Tell him it is urgent."  
"Yes chief, right away."

Yugoda was a short, white haired, old woman. She instructs the young women to use their waterbending for healing purposes. When she is not teaching, she follows Chief Arnook, acting as his assistant.  
She ran, ran as fast as her small feet could allow.

"What are you doing? Your form is all wrong. Songok, how many times do I have to tell you? Let your emotions flow, and widen your stance. Hiryu, stop toying with Nini, this is lessons people, common." Master Pakku's class was out of control. His assistant, Ian, didn't arrive to lessons today.

"Master Pakku! Arnook needs to speak with you right away, it's urgent." Yugoda arrived at at Pakku's arena, dripping in sweat, gasping to catch her breath.  
"Oh thank The Maker, all right class, you're all dismissed." Pakku waved his hand allowing the hyper students to go.

"What is chief?" Pakku asked once he arrived at Arnook's palace.  
"The Avatar has returned." The chief announced.  
"The Avatar? Is he here?" Pakku inquired.

"Not yet." Jaime voiced as she walked toward the chief.  
"Do you know something of this cleric?" Arnook asked.  
"I do Arnook. I was meditating this morning, and I had a vision. The Avatar is on his way. He will arrive today before noon."  
"Are you certain of this?" Yugoda poked.  
Jaime nodded her head. "And the Fire Nation will come in search for him."  
"Can we realy trust what this _cleric_ says? What if she's wrong?" Yugoda asked.  
"Yugoda, you where just telling me what she is telling me now. Why are you having a sudden change of heart?"  
"I pray you're not letting your racism get the best of your judgment." Pakku interrupted.  
"All right everyone stop. When the Avatar arrives, Pakku, you will be the first to greet him. Do not open our gates, send Jaime and some men to great him by boat."

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Four-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aang look! there it is!" Katara yelled with excitement.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Jet acknowledged.  
"Well we can't just land in the middle of the city, fly Appa down and we'll swim to the gates." Sokka suggested.  
Aang flew Appa down and landed in the ice cold water. Appa, a huge fluffy bison, didn't even notice the bone chilling temperature.  
As they approached the gate, ice shot out of the water, erecting walls enclosing the flying bison.  
"Oh man, we're in trouble." Sokka quivered.  
The enclosure was made like a jail cell, walled with bars. A square disappeared from one of the walls. A woman and a man were standing in the newly formed window.  
"Welcome Avatar. I am Jaime, we have been expecting you."  
"Oh? I'm expected?"  
"Indeed. Please follow us into the city." Jaime answered.

The enclosure was removed, and all Aang and his friends could see was a great wall made of ice. They watched in amazement as the center of the wall split in two, as the gate opened.  
Two boats with waterbenders escorted the bison into the city.  
Jet was the first to hop off of Appa, followed by Katara, Aang, then Sokka who had trouble getting down.  
"We will take care of your bison for you Avatar." Yugoda said as she introduced herself. "Pakku, the Avatar has arrived."  
"Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe Avatar. I take it your in search of a waterbending master?" Pakku inquired.  
"Yes I am! For me and my friend Katara." Aang said as he introduced Katara."  
"Well, I am Master Pakku. This is Master Yugoda. Avatar, you can learn from me. As for your friend, she can learn healing from Yugoda."  
"Great! When can we start?" Katara asked.  
"Not today, we have business to attend to with Chief Arnook. What is you name Avatar?" Yugoda poked.  
"I'm Aang. These are my friends, Katara, Sokka, and Jet. This big guy is Appa, and this is Momo."  
"Wonderful to meet you Avatar Aang. Please come with me, your friends can go with Yugoda." Pakku ordered.  
Pakku winged Aang, and walked him towards Arnook's palace.

"Katara and Sokka. Those are Water Tribe names." Yugoda said.  
"Yes ma'am. We are from the Southern Tribe." Katara said.  
"Such manors for a young woman. And you son, what is your name?" Yugoda asked Jet.  
"My name is Jet. I'm a Freedom Fighter, from the Earth Kingdom." Jet introduced.  
"Earth Kingdom, wow impressive. We don't get many outsiders here."  
"Oh..." Sokka said, not knowing what to say.  
"The Northern Tribe is very immaculate. Why is the Southern Tribe so small in comparison?" Katara asked.  
"We have not had contact with our sister tribe in many years. We have sent men to the south pole to help aid, but we have never received any messages or reports from them."  
"That must have been because of the blockade!" Sokka stated.  
"Blockade? What blockade?"  
"On our trip here, there was a Fire Nation blockade, that seemed to stretch across the entire globe. We had a hard time crossing it to get here." Jet informed.  
"This is very serious, young man why don't you catch up with Avatar Aang, and bring this news to Chief Arnook." Yugoda ordered.  
Jet nodded and ran to catch up with Pakku and Aang, and Sokka followed.  
"So young lady, how much training have you had?" Yugoda asked Katara.  
"None. I was never able to find a teacher."  
"What? Aren't there plenty benders in the Southern Tribe?"  
"No ma'am, the Fire Nation has been raiding our village for years. They have taken all of our benders, except me."  
"They never knew about you did they?"  
"No... My mother was taken when she tried to protect me from them."  
"I am so sorry, Katara. Now, would you like to learn some healing?" Yugoda asked, trying to cheer Katara up from her painful memories.  
Katara's face lit up, and a big smile came across her face. "Oh yes! More than anything."  
"Good lets get started."

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Five-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the palace with Chief Arnook, Aang, Sokka, and Jet where explaining what they've encountered before they made it to the North Pole. Arnook was sitting in a fancy chair, almost like a throne. Pakku positioned himself at Arnooks right, and Jaime was on his left. Standing before them was Aang in the middle of Jet who was on his right, and Sokka who was on the left.

"Avatar Aang, tell me about this blockade you encountered." Chief Arnook requested.  
"Well sir, I don't know how to explain it, it was a blockade." Aang said.  
"What Aang is trying to say Chief, is the blockade stretched as far as the eye could sea. It was like a wall of Fire Nation Navy, two ships wide." Jet corrected.  
"What is your name son? You're obviously not Water Tribe." Arnook questioned.  
"My name is Jet sir. I was the leader of the Freedom Fighters."  
"Was the leader?"  
"Well yes sir, since I decided to travel with Aang, I can't be the leader anymore."  
"Oh I understand. So If you were the leader, you should be a great strategist, yes?"  
"You could say that. I've assembled many successful traps, and I have even lead my men into Fire Nation camps, and commandeered their equipment."  
"Impressive. How would you like work with me, Master Pakku, and Jaime?"  
"Um that would be great. Sure, no problem."  
"Well all right then. Sokka, you said you were a warrior in your tribe." Arnook started at Sokka.  
"Oh, yes sir, the only one in my tribe, and the oldest."  
"Hmm.. I'm not sure what to do with you." Arnook said looking lost for an idea.

"Father, is the meeting almost-" Yue stoped as she walked in the chamber.  
Sokka's jaw dropped. He had never seen such a beautiful girl ever in his life. Her long white hair stood out against her tan skin. He couldn't help but stare.  
"I'm sorry father I'll just go." Yue said as she turned around to leave.  
"No wait. Yue, this is the Avatar and his friends." Jaime introduced.  
"Hi I'm Aang."  
Jet's introduction was just a wave of his hand.  
Sokka made an attempt to wave his hand, but it looked really goofy. "Hi I'm friends... I mean, I'm Sokka," Sokka cleared his throat. "Aang's friend."  
"Nice to meet you Avatar, and Sokka, and guy that waves." Yue replied.  
"I'm Jet. Nice to meet you to."  
"Aang, go with Master Pakku. You can begin your training with him now." Arnook suggested.  
Aang nodded.  
"Common Avatar, We can begin in the arena." Pakku walked Aang with him out the palace.  
"Daughter, why don't you show the Avatar's friends around." Arnook suggested.  
"Sure. I know a great sushi place not far from here." Yue walked Sokka and Jet out the palace.

Yue walked Sokka and Jet up many flights of stairs. Eventually, they reached a courtyard with many different higher class stores. Jet was winded, having to stop at the top of the stairs to catch his breath, resting his arms on his knees. Sokka wasn't tired at all, he was too love struck to even realize the amount of stairs he just climbed.  
"Common it's right over here." Yue pointed out.  
"Common Jet lets go." Sokka pushed.  
"Just... just a second... I'll meet up with ya'll." Jet waved.  
Sokka shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

When Jet raised after catching his breath, he looked past the shopping strip, at saw a waterbender practicing his form on a practicing area located on a cliff overlooking crashing water below. He was starstruck when he saw the waterbender boy move, gracefull and beautiful, but powerful and strong. Jet watched for a moment until he was snapped out of daze.  
"Jet you coming?" Sokka asked.  
"No, you have fun, I just saw something interesting. I'll meet you back at the palace later." Jet said.  
"All right.. more Yue for me." Sokka smiled.

Jet walked closer to the practicing bender. He watched as the brown haired boy danced with the water, sending it shooting in jabs, then coming back exploding in spikes, and back.  
Jet walked closer when the other boy started to take a break.  
"Hi there, I'm Jet. What's your name pretty boy?" Jet said trying to hit on the waterbender.  
The boy chuckled and blushed. "I'm Ian."  
"That was pretty impressive." Jet complemented.  
"Oh that was just a warm up. You're not from here, are you?" Ian asked.  
"Did my clothes give me away?"  
"Well, I was going to say your name, but your clothes don't help you much either." Ian joked.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm from the Earth Kingdom." Jet responded.  
"Earth Kingdom? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm traveling with the Avatar. We came here to find him and our friend, Katara a waterbending teacher."  
"No kidding. You should try Master Pakku. He is-" Ian started.  
"Yeah Aang is with him now."  
"Oh, I'm Master Pakku's assistant teacher. I will take his place once he passes on."  
"Well thats cool. You wanna go get some tea?" Jet asked.  
"I would, but I have to finish my forms. You can stay and watch if you want."  
"Really? You sure I wont be too big of a distraction?"  
"No, people watch me practice all day." Ian said as he began to resume his forms.  
"I bet." Jet said as he took a seat on a boulder.

Jet watched as Ian made the water move so gracefully. It was quick and powerful.  
"I beat you can't shoot this apple off my head." Jet said as he placed a red apple on his head that he pulled out of a leather backpack he had.

Ian stopped and looked at his new admirer like he was offended. "Really, stand there." Ian pointed to a circle engraved into the practice area.  
Ian stod on the other side of the small arena. He closed his eyes for a short second, and pulled his hand into the air, bending the water out of the thin air, and covered it onto his finger tips as extended fingernails. After he froze the collected water, he shot them right at the apple, but flinched when he saw Jet shoot a kiss his way, making one of the shooting ice shards poke Jet in the forehead.  
"Oh Maker, I'm so sorry." Ian rushed to see if Jet was okay.  
"No... It's my fault." Jet said as he rubbed his forehead, checking his hand for blood. "Is it bad?"  
Ian pushed the hair out of Jets face, looked into his eyes, and had to stop himself from leaning in for a kiss. "No, it's not bad. You'll be alright."  
Jet stepped back, stopping his flirtatious suggestions. "Good, do you want to go get some tea now?"  
"Oh, um... sure I guess so." Ian picked up his coat off the ground, and pulled it back on.  
_Maker, what did I do right to get this guy to talk to me?_

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Six-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian and Jet went to a tea shop right across from the sushi place Sokka was with Yue.  
"So how did you end up traveling with the Avatar?" Ian asked.  
"Well, it's a funny story actually. Aang and his friends stumbled across my traps, and I almost killed him thinking he was dinner."  
"Traps? Traps for what?"  
"Oh, they were hog traps. You see I'm a Freedom Fighter, or I was."  
"Whats a Freedom Fighter?" Ian questioned.  
"We were all kids that had thier families taken away by the Fire Nation, or just stranded. We became each others family, I was the leader." Jet bragged.  
"Aww, thats sweet. What happened to your family?"  
"I'de rather not talk about it." Jet looked down at his cup of tea, and took a sip.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Ian said, trying not to let there be an awkward silence.  
"No it's okay. So what about you? Whats your story?"  
"Whats my story?"  
"Yeah, everyone has a story. What's yours?"  
"Well, I live with my mom. We own a spirit shop called Twinkle Times, and umm... I work with Master Pakku, teaching the younger students." Ian said, trying to sum up his whole life in one sentence.  
"You said you were his assistant teacher, are you a master waterbender?"  
"Well, no not officially. I'm really good, but I can't officially become a master until I beat mine in a spar."  
"Epic. So you have to kill Master Pakku to become a master?"  
"What? No. I either have to win a spar with him, or get him to surrender to me."  
"Is that the only way to become a master?" Jet pushed.  
"Erm... No, another way is to prove myself by a great noble act, showing the counsel I'm ready for the title." Ian continued.

The two coninued their conversation, getting to know each other a little more. Meanwhile, Sokka and Yue were getting to know each other.

"So Sokka, how is life in the Southern Tribe?" Yue questioned.  
Sokka chewed the two sushi's in his mouth, and swallowed his mouthful in a gulp. "Well," Sokka swallowed the remainder of food left in his mouth. "It's hard, but not that bad. We have the elders, and the women."  
"You said you were the oldest man in your village, I bet you enjoyed the attention."  
"Well that depends on what you mean by attention. The elder women just wanted me to do everything the other men used to do, and the other women just wanted me to..."Sokka paused and looked down at his plate with a bashful smirk.  
Yue giggled. "Wanted you to do what?"  
"Oh it's not important."  
"No no no no, tell me." Yue pressed.  
"Oh alright, they were the wives of our village men, the mothers of the children. All they wanted from me was for me to look after their kids, and give them what they wanted." Sokka shrugged.  
"And what did they want?" Yue chuckled.  
"Ugh, well they mostly wanted sex."  
"You say _they_, was there more than one village woman that wanted you to please them?"  
"You could say that."  
"Oh, glad to know you so experienced." Yue said as she took a bite out of her sushi.  
" I didn't mean it like that, I just ment-" Sokka started, trying not to ruin his chances with the princess.  
Yue laughed out load, spitting rice. "Oh Sokka I don't care." Yue wiped her mouth. "You're so funny."

The two finished their sushi quickly, sending each other flirtatious glances. When they walked out the restaurant Yue looked across the courtyard at the tea shop.  
"Look Sokka, it's your friend." Yue showed Sokka, pointing into a window.  
"Oh I was wondering were he went. Lets go sit with him."

Sokka and Yue took their seets next to Jet and his new friend.  
"Who's this Jet?" Sokka asked  
"This is Ian." Jet introduced.  
"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Sokka."  
"You're Master Pakku's assistant aren't you?" Yue asked.  
"Nice to meet you. Yes that's right, I work with his younger students." Ian explained.  
"So how'd you find him Jet?" Sokka asked.  
"Well I saw him practicing, and I just went over to say hi." Jet explained.  
"Oh that's cool, how'd you get that knot on your forehead?" Yue asked.  
"Oh that," Jet chuckeld. "I thought you said it wasn't that bad." Jet started at Ian.  
Ian giggled. "He bet me I couldn't knock an apple off his head with waterbending."  
"He won the bet then, obviously." Sokka stated bluntly.  
Jet laughed. "No the apple fell off, the knot was my my fault."

The four of them laughed and finished their tea and headed back to the palace.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Seven-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang was with Master Pakku, learning waterbending basics.

"Okay Avatar, the most important thing you need to remember when waterbending, is that you have to let your emotions flow." Pakku taught.  
Aang nodded, and focused on the bowl of water in front of him. He lifted hand above the bowl, emerging his chi with the water.  
"Okay, now pull the water forward, and lift it up at the same time."  
Aang pulled the water up and out of the bowl. "Look Master Pakku! I did it!"  
"Great, now I want you to form the water into a sphere."  
Aang spiraled the water into a ball, but decided to have fun with it. He pushed the water out in a whip, and brought it back and emerged himself in a snow suit.  
"Look Master Pakku! I'm the Yeti!" Aang said excitedly.  
"Avatar you have to focus. Now do it with me, take the water from the bowl, and form a sphere." Pakku angrily instructed.  
Aang snapped and dropped the snow off his body, onto the floor.  
"I'm sorry." Aang pouted.  
"All right now, agin." Pakku ordered.

"Master Pakku!" Katara ran into the training area, panting after running what appeared to be miles.  
"What is friend of the Avatar?" Pakku puzzled.  
"My name is Katara, old man. Yugoda told me about why I was learning from her. I don't want to heal. I want to learn how to fight!"  
"Old man? Do you really think I'm going to teach you when you come in my arena, barking at me at the top of your lungs?"  
"I don't care! You traditions are bull shit! You **WILL** teach me." Katara ordered.  
"Or what?" Pakku speculated.  
"Hold on. Katara, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Aang asked.  
"Whats wrong? He sent me to learn with little girls, when I came all the way across the world to learn **real** waterbending."  
"I'm sorry child, but I will not teach you. You are a woman, and our tribe does not teach women how to use aggressive bending."  
"Well if you wont teach me, I'm going to fight you until you do!" Katara pulled water from the ground, and whipped Master Pakku in the back of the neck as he turned around, looking at the arena wall.  
Pakku rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're going to attack me, wanting a fight, then a fight you shall get! Pakku snarled.

Pakku pulled water from the two pools on the side of the arena, wapping water in a ring around him and Katara, forcing her to step forward.  
Katara used her anger, splashing the water away from her, then shot a weak attempt of a water blast the Master's way.  
Pakku easily took control of the mass of water flying his way, then grabbed Katara by the ankle and arm, flinging her into a pool.  
"I'm not going to hurt a little girl." Pakku claimed.  
"Good! Because I'm perfectly fine hurting an old, ignorant man!" Katara snapped.  
She pulled a block of ice out of the water, then shot thin sheets of ice cut out of cube at Master Pakku. One, two, then tree sheets shot at the Master, the fourth nearly missing cutting his face.  
"That's enough! This joke of a battle is over." Pakku quit.  
The master waterbender pulled a sheet of ice into the air, split it into shards, and imprisoned the girl in a cage like enclosure. Pakku stepped up to his worn out prisoner.  
"You insolent swine. You have discrsed me and my entire... entire-" Pakku started until he saw Katara's necklace hanging from her neck. "What's this? Why do you have my necklace?"  
"It's not yours it's mine! Now give it back!" Katara shouted.  
"I carved this necklace for Kanna, the love of my life."  
"You were supposed to marry my gran gran?" Katara asked.  
"Yes, how did you get this?"  
"My grandma gave it to my father to give to my mother, and my mother left it to me."  
"I can't believe it." Pakku lost concentration on the enclosure, setting Katara free. "Be here tomorrow at sunrise, no later." Pakku returned the necklace to Katara's neck, then walked away, returning to his home.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Eight-0-0-0-0-0-

The night was still. Aang, Sokka, and Katara returned to their dedicated house, while Jet returned to Ian's house for a romantic night.

The wooden door squeaked open. Jet and Ian crept into the house holding hands. They walked to the back of the house, into Ian's bedroom.  
Jet closed the door and locked it, as Ian sat on his bed. As Jet walked toward Ian, leaning in for a kiss, he noticed the bag of weed laying on the bed.  
"Whats this?" Jet asked, grabbing the bag, and holding it in the air.  
"Oh that's um... That's some herbs to help me fall asleep." Ian lied.  
"Really? Are you sure it's not the same as this?" Jet asked, pulling a similar sized bag of weed out of his leather backpack.  
"Well I don't know, whats that?" Ian asked referring to what Jet pulled out of his bag.  
"This is weed," Jet opened Ian's bag and smelled it. "and from the smell of your stuff, I'de say that it's weed to."  
"Okay you've caught me." Ian admitted.  
"Well we just gonna talk about it or are we gonna smoke?" Jet suggested.  
"Sure, lets smoke then." Ian said.  
Jet reached into his backpack, and pulled out a contraption that Ian had never seen before.  
"What's that?" Ian asked.  
"_This_, is a water-bong. You fill it with some water, load the head with weed, and instead of working a carb, you inhale until the bong is full, then you pull out the head, inhaling all the primed smoke out of the bong." Jet taught.  
"Sweet lets do it then." Ian said excitedly.  
Jet loaded the head of the bong with a mixture of Ian's deathstar he got from Kyrie, and some of his Earth Kingdom hydro.  
Jet took his hit, explaining and demonstrating to Ian, how to work it. After Jet took his hit, he exhaled, coughing up smoke during each cough.  
When Jet was done coughing, he handed the bong to Ian.  
"Okay, now don't suck to hard, because you'll get some of the water from the bong, and you don't want that."  
"Okay, so you'll tell me when to pull the head out right?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah okay now go ahead." Jet lit a match, and as Ian put the bong to his mouth, he re-lit the weed in the head.  
After a few seconds of Ian priming the bong, "Okay now take the head out, and inhale all the prime you can" Jet instructed.  
Ian pulled out the head, and inhaled as much of the prime as he could.  
"Try and hold it in." Jet said.  
Ian's eyes were watering, and when he couldn't hold it in any longer, he exhaled so much smoke, it filled his whole room with a fog. "Wow, that was really good." Ian nodded.  
Jet smiled and let out a small giggle. "Well lets see how you do for a minute." Jet suggested.  
Ian layed back on his bed, "That sounds like a good idea."

The two of them laid in silence on Ian's bed, staring at the ceiling. Their high was so great, they didn't want to talk to ruin it, but the silence was torture to Ian.  
_Oh man, can this dude just say something. I can't wait for him to make his move._

"So how you doing over there pretty boy?" Jet asked.  
Ian giggled. "Pretty good, how about you?"  
"I'm ready to go to sleep actually." Jet replied.  
"What? You're tired already?" Ian sat up and looked at Jet with a skeptical look.  
"Ugh, just come here." Jet pulled Ian down by the shirt.  
_Finally._

Ian rolled on top of Jet. The Freedom Fighter grabbed Ian by the waist, kissing his neck and soft lips.  
Ian threaded his fingers through the other boys hair. They rolled around, tossing articles of clothing off the bed.

The clouds of marijuana smoke where gone, now replaced by the fog of passion.  
The two boys finished their act, and cuddled together under the sheets.  
"You know you would make an okay Freedom Fighter." Jet complemented.  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
"Well, maybe not." Jet smirked. "But they guys would enjoy you being there."  
"Oh, okay... Why would they enjoy me being there then?"  
"You're really... tight." Jet shrugged.  
"Tight huh? You liked my tight ass then?"  
Jet laughed. "Just go to sleep." Jet pushed Ian's head to the pillow, and wrapped his arms around the waterbender.  
"Goodnight, Jet."  
"Goodnight baby." Jet yawned.  
_Oh Maker, he just called me baby. Oh well he probably calls every guy he sleeps with baby. I doubt I'm anyone special to him, but what do I know huh? _Ian closed his eyes with a smile, snuggling into Jets grasp.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Nine-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka woke up, stretching, reaching for the sky.  
"Hey Sokka you're up early." Katara said as Aang and her was getting ready to leave for their first training lesson with Pakku.  
"Yeah, this bed isn't that comfortable."  
"It's better than floor." Aang joked.  
"I know thats right." Sokka said.  
"Hey Sokka can you do me a fovor." Katara asked.  
"Whats up?"  
"I saw this neat looking scroll shop yesterday, and I want you to go see if there's any waterbending scrolls." Katara explained.  
"You gonna give me some money?" Sokka perched.  
"Here ass hole." Katara tossed some silver given to her from the chief.  
"Hey guys, where's Jet?" Aang asked.  
"He said he was going to stay with his new friend Ian for the night. He'll be back later." Sokka explained.  
"What? Jet met someone? Who the hell is Ian?" Katara asked.  
"Ian is this cool kid. He's a waterbender, that apparently has a thing for Jet. So they probably had a good ol' time last night."  
"Oh... gross... Okay so we have to go now, please go to the scroll shop for me. It's just down the street from here. There's a wierd looking shopping district called The Strip, right when you see that, it's on your left."  
"All right, all right. Ya'll have fun playing with magic water." Sokka said as Katara and Aang walked out the door.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The sun was just rising, sending rays of light through Ian's curtains.  
Ian rolled over to see Jet lying on his back with a hand on his chest, and the other under Ian's neck.  
"Hey cutie, wake up." Ian whispered.  
Jet squeezed his eyes tightly, rubbing them awake. "Hey baby, good morning." Jet smiled.  
Ian smiled, "Good morning." Ian gave Jet a kiss, and got out of bed.  
"You sleep good pretty boy?"  
Ian smiled. "Better than I have in a long time, you?"  
"Really good. Your bed is really comfortable." Jet said as he pushed his hands into the mattress.  
"Yeah it's not too bad. Hey I want to introduce you to my friend." Ian said.  
"Oh? Who's your friend?" Jet raised an eyebrow.  
"Her name's Kyrie. She's pretty cool."  
"All right then." Jet got out of the bed, still naked from last night. He turned to face Ian. "Hey where are my clothes?"  
_Oh Maker he is so fucking sexy. _Ian thought as he looked Jet up and down.  
"I don't know. My mom probably took them to wash. Here, you can wear this." Ian tossed some clothes that belonged to his older brother. "They should fit you, they used to be my brothers. He was built like you."  
"Oh these are soft. Are all Water Tribe clothes this comfortable?" Jet said.  
Ian giggled. "I guess so. Now common, lets go."

Ian watched as Jet pulled on the clothes.  
"Ah, I can't get this knot to stay tied, can you help me?" Jet asked.  
Ian laughed. "Yeah that knot is pretty difficult."

When the two boys were dressed, they walked into the living room.

"Hey Ian, who is this?" Jaime asked her son.  
"Oh good morning mom. This is Jet." Ian introduced.  
"Nice to meet you ma'am." Jet reached his had out to shake the woman's hand.  
Jaime grabbed the boys hand, and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Jet. You must be Ian's new boyfriend."  
"Oh mom no... Jet's not- He's not... not my boyfriend." Ian reassured.  
"Not yet anyway." Jet added.  
"Oh, not your boyfriend huh? Thats not what it sounded like last night." Jaime said.  
"Oh well..." Ian was lost for words.  
"We were just getting to know each other." Jet helped.  
"Yeah, so we were just going to leave. I want him to meet Kyrie." Ian said.  
"Okay, just leave. I washed you and your boyfriends dirty clothes and put them on the line to dry."  
"He's not... thanks mom." Ian thanked.  
"Well lets go meet this friend of your's babe." Jet smiled.

Ian rolled his eyes and smiled with a blush.  
"We'll be back mom." Ian said.  
Jaime laughed and pushed them out the door. "Have a nice day with your boyfriend. Love you!" She closed the door and locked it.  
The boys could hear her laughing behind the door, and as they walked off, they heard the door unlock.  
"Right, so you just embarrassed the hell out of me." Ian said.  
"How so?" Jet smiled.  
"You just called me _baby_ in front of my mom, and you called me that last night, and this morning." Ian snapped.  
"Well why are you mad about that?" Jet questioned with a laugh.  
"Ugh, well i'm not..." Ian laughed and walked him to the scroll shop.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Ten-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian arrived at Kyrie's scroll shop with Jet.  
"Hey Kyrie I want you meet someone." Ian said as he walked into the shop, making the bell ring at the top of the door when it opened.  
"Hey Ian, who's this? Your new boyfriend?" Kyrie asked.  
"Oh, he's not-" Ian started.  
"Yeah I'm Jet, Ian's new boyfriend." Jet introduced himself, shaking Kyrie's hand.

Sokka was looking around the shop for a waterbending scroll for his sister. When he heard Jet's voice, he turned in astonishment at what he just heard.  
"Jet? What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.  
"Oh hey Sokka, Ian just wanted me to come down here with him so he could introduce me to his friend Kyrie." Jet explained.  
"Hey Sokka." Ian waved from behind Jet.

Sokka waved to Ian, then looked to see who Kyrie was. His eyes grew large with a romantic sparkle. Sokka didn't know that the Northern Water Tribe had women as beautiful as what he'd seen so far. He noticed Kyrie long, strait, black hair. He noticed her crystal blue eyes, her thick pick lips, her perfectly groomed eyebrows. He noticed the cute little dimple on the tip of her nose. He was in love all over again, two days in a row.  
"So you're Kyrie?" Jet asked.  
"Yep thats me." Kyrie smiled.

Sokka admired her smile with goo-goo eyes.  
"Did you need me?" Kyrie asked Sokka, offering help in his search for whatever he was looking for.  
Sokka shrugged lower and exhaled a slight sigh. "Yeah..."  
"Okay, well what with?" Kyrie asked.  
"Wha- What?"  
"You need my help with something?" Kyrie asked, again.  
"Oh, umm... yeah, I'm looking for some waterbending scrolls for my sister." Sokka said.  
"Okay... Well, most of our scrolls _are_ waterbending scrolls, so... Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" Kyrie pressed, trying to find out what exactly he needed help with.  
"Um, something a little more advanced techniques than beginner, but not too advanced."

"I can help. I practically memorized these scrolls." Ian offered.  
"Oh, umm okay." Sokka shrugged.  
"Okay, well you two get to know each other." Ian gave Jet a kiss on the cheek. "You gonna be all right by yourself babe?"  
"Oh I think I'll live." Jet chuckled.

Ian waled Sokka over to the intermediate categorized scrolls for waterbending, suggesting different ones.  
"So how did you and Ian meet?" Kyrie asked Jet.  
"Well, I just went up to talk to him, and we just clicked from there." Jet explained.  
"Hm, that sounds about right." Kyrie smiled. "Well, where are you from?"  
"I'm from the Earth Kingdom. I was a Freedom Fighter, but I left to join the Avatar."  
"Nice, So Ian, you got the day off today?" Kyrie asked Ian.  
"Oh no actually, I have to go, like now." Ian answered. "There, the Avatar should like those... and give your sister this one." Ian said as he stacked another scroll on the pile of scrolls cradled in Sokka's arms.  
"Okay baby, you ready to go?" Jet asked Ian.  
"Yeah, lets go, I'm already late." Ian said. "Later Kyrie." Ian waved, as he walked out the shop.

"Okay well I guess I'll get these." Sokka said as he pilled the counter with all the scrolls Ian suggested to him.  
After adding up the total cost, Kyrie addressed Sokka. "Okay that'll be four-hundred and twenty silver." Kyrie glanced at Sokka with a skeptical look.  
"Oh, well lets just get this one." Sokka said referring to the last scroll Ian suggested to him.  
"You've got enough silver there to get at least four." Kyrie said.  
"Yeah, I'm just going to get his one, and use the rest of the silver to take you out to dinner." Sokka took his shot.  
"Oh? You want to take me to dinner?" Kyrie blushed.  
"Absolutely!" Sokka jumped. "That is, If you want to go eat dinner with me." He calmed.  
"Seven." Kyrie said bluntly as she took the silver out of Sokka's hand, and wrote him a receipt.  
"Seven?" Sokka puzzled.  
"I get off at seven, be here to pick me up then." Kyrie said as she walked to the back room.  
Sokka started to walk backwards, "Seven..." he nodded.  
Kyrie peaked her head out from the back room. "Hey you gotta put all these back you know." Stopping Sokka in his tracks.  
He stopped, then turned with a blushed smile. "Right, I knew that."  
Sokka put away all of his unwanted scrolls, while Kyrie watched from the back room.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Eleven-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was settled right above the gates. It was past sunrise, and Ian was very late.  
"You gonna be in a lot of trouble?" Jet asked.  
"I hope not. Master Pakku has been in a better than usual mood lately." Ian answered as the waled into the arena.

"Ian, you're late." Pakku scolded.  
"I'm sorry Master, I had a hold up at home." Ian explained.  
Jet took a seat on the bleachers carved out of the ice, watching the students practice, and watching his new boy-toy get scowled at from the Master bender.  
"I'm trying to teach the Avatar, and he's just not getting it." Pakku complained.

Aang was bending the water to spiral around him.  
"I'de say he get's it just fine." Ian said.  
"Well i'de say he knows how to bend, he's just cant do his forms." Pakku insisted.  
"Okay, well do you want me to work with him?" Ian questioned.  
"Erm, Yes. You're going to be his new master." Pakku grinned.  
"Oh.. okay." Ian agreed.

"Avatar Aang, can you come here please?" Pakku requested.  
Aang lost focus of the water he had collected above his head, and splashed it down on his head. He formed an air ball and dried himself off.  
"Yes Master Pakku?" Aang perched.  
"This is Master Ian. He will be your waterbending master from now on." Pakku introduced.  
"Hello, Avatar. It's an honor to meet you." Ian shook Aangs hand.  
"Nice to meet you to Master Ian. I'm not ungrateful, but why am I getting a new master?"  
"Well Avatar, you aren't focused enough to learn from me. Master Ian will be able to spend more time teaching you, while I work with the other students." Pakku explained.  
"Don't worry Avatar, I'll make it fun." Ian reassured Aang's puzzled face.

Ian took Aang to the side, showing Aang some very basic moves. The Avatar was naturally good at the techniques, so Ian decided to show him some more advanced moves.  
"Okay so here's what we're gonna do. I want you to pull water out the pool, and bend it into the first object that comes to mind." Ian instructed.  
Aang though for a moment, then began his form. He pulled the water up and out of the pool, and bent it into the shape of an Otter-Penguin.  
"Wow Aang, that's impressive. Now, next I want you to freeze it. Can you do that?"  
Aang nodded his head, and focused all his chi into the shaped water. The Otter-Penguin shaped water began to turn to ice from the feet up, but once the head was almost frozen, "Looks good Aang!" Jet hollared from the stands, making the shaped animal fall to the floor, and shatter.  
"Damnit Jet!" Aang pouted.  
"It's okay Aang, try again." Ian comforted. "Jet, what the hell man? He has to stay focused." Ian scowled.  
"Oh chillax babe, he knows what he's doing."  
Ian rolled his eyes, and Aang resumed his practice with Ian. Throughout the day, Aang progressed very quickly. By the end of the lessons, Aang was able to pull every drop of water out of the pool, rise it into the air and freeze it, then break it into small cubes and hold them in the air, while sending the cubes back into the pool all at the same time. The Avatar was learning very quickly.

-0-0-0-0-0-End-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. Tales of the Northern Tribe

Avatar The Last Airbender  
The Chronicles of Ian

Book 1  
~Water~

Tales of the Northern Tribe

-0-0-0-0-0-Myra's Big Day-0-0-0-0-0-

The crowd at The Koi Kettle was a great turn out. The annual karaoke contest was being held tonight. Women and men from all over the city came to sing their hearts out. The prize was a chance to preform for Chief Arnook at the palace for the year. The Koi Kettle's karaoke contest was very popular in the arts world, world wide. Circus directors came from all over the Earth Kingdom to pick up young talent, and add them to their show. This was easily the busiest day of the year for The Koi Kettle.

A young girl named Kyra was performing now.  
"Myra, table 23 wants their food, why isn't it out yet?" Umi Dou yelled to her waitress.  
"Im getting it out now Mrs. Dou!" Sangok called as he carried the tray of food to table 23.  
Sangok was one of the less advanced students of Master Pakku, who worked at The Koi Kettle with Myra.  
"Thanks for covering for me Songok." Myra said, as Songok began walking the the tray to the table.  
Songok paused. "No problem, Myra."

The orders for food where nearly over, and the customers where mostly ordering drinks as they watched the singers.  
A large burly man walked into the restaurant. He was obviously from the Earth Kingdom, judged by the way he was dressed. He had a long, black beard, with gray beginning to grow through.  
He stood in the door way for just a moment, blowing a large cloud of smoke as he removed a fat cigar off his lips.

"Hey Myra, get a load of this guy." Songok joked.  
Myra giggled, and friendly swatted her coworker with the menu. "Songok don't be rude. That's Mr. Cho, the directer of entertainment for the Earth King."  
"Really? Wow, look at his eyebrows." Songok pointed out the mans unibrow that was bushy at the ends, and thin and trimmed in the center.  
Myra turned away from the crowd, to hide her laughing self.

The man took a seat at the bar.  
"Good evening Mr. Cho, What can I get for you?" Songok asked, as he placed an ash tray next to the man.  
"Where is the pretty girl that works here? What's her name, Myra?" Mr. Cho poked.  
"Oh, Yes she works here. Can I get you something to drink." Songok asked the man for a second time.  
"Jasmine Liquor Tea, and a splash of soy. The girl knows how I like it."  
"All right, that'll be right out."

Songok handed Myra the order. "He says you know how he likes it."  
"Oh, yeah, thanks Songok." Myra placed her hand on his shoulder, and walked to get the ingredients.

"Hey Mr. Cho, looking for talent?" Myra asked as she placed the cup of tea in front of the man.  
"Hello young lady, yes I am." Mr. Cho said as he took a sip of his tea. "Oh that's good stuff."  
"Glad you like it. Anything else I can get for you?" Myra offered.  
"Are you going to sing?"  
"Oh, no, I don't sing." Myra blushed.  
"Oh, well then I guess that's it." Mr. Cho smiled, and returned to his tea.

Myra sat with Mr. Cho, gossiping about the less than amateur singers, and drinking the liquored tea together. Myra's words were beginning to slur together. Mr. Cho was very drunk. His cheeks began to cherry, and his words to, were beginning to be all too slurred.  
"Myra, I want you to sing. I think you can sing." Mr. Cho pushed.  
"Me? I can't. I'm not a good singer. I can't sing." Myra pressed.  
"No, I think you can. Please sing for me. I only see you, once a year. Sing for me. I'm your godfather." Mr. Cho pleaded.

Sngok was attending to the customers, when a small boy knocked over his picken n' rice bowl, sending the food all over the floor.  
"Hey Myra, where's the broom?" Songok asked his influenced friend.  
"The broom? Yeah I know where it is." Myra acknowledged.  
Songok giggled at the site of his drunk crush. "Well, where is it?"  
"Oh, I'll show you." Myra hopped off the chair and grabbed Songok by the wrist, pulling his toward the storage closet. "There it is!" Myra announced, pointing at the the broom that was hanging on a hook on the wall in front of him.  
"Are you okay?" Songok questioned.  
"I'm fine. I am perfectly, A Okay!" Myra smiled as she walked back to Mr. Cho with a hop in her step.

As Sangok went back to doing his job, Myra took her seat next Mr. Cho again.  
"You want me to sing Mr. Cho?" asked Myra.  
"Yes, I want you to sing for me. Please." Mr. Cho pleaded.  
"Okay, I'm gonna sing." Myra said as she hopped onto the prefab stage.

At first Myra's voice was pitchy and slurred due to her intoxication. But once she cleared her throat a few times, her voice was clear, soft and pure.  
She looked at Mr. Cho with a smile, singing in such a melody that sent the man to tears. When she finished singing, the crow was silent for a moment, until Mr. Cho stood out of his chair and began the clap that quickly changed to a round of applause.

After bowing to the applauding crowd, the hopped off stage, cheeks blushed from embarrassment. She stumbled her way back onto the stool next to Mr. Cho.  
"Myra, that was beautiful." Mr. Cho complimented, genuinely wiping tear from his eyes.  
"Oh, that was... not that great." Myra humbled.  
"No, really, you need to perform!" Mr. Cho demanded.  
"You really think so?" Myra blushed.  
"I really do. Why don't you come with me and my traveling performers?" Cho offered.  
"Oh yes! A thousand times yes!" Myra jumped.

The shop was closing. The crowd had gone home, and Myra and Songok were cleaning up, Sanogok with the mop, and Myra with the broom.  
"So are you really going to go travel around the world with that, Mr. Cho guy?" Songok questioned.  
Myra stopped sweeping, then rested her chin over her hand on the broom. "I'm really going to go sing all around the world with Mr. Cho, yes."  
Songok sighed. "But what about Umi Dou, she'll fall apart with out you here."  
"Songok, why can't you just see that I'm doing this to better myself. Why can't you be happy for me?" Myra poked.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to leave." Sangok punted as he returned to his chore.  
"And why's that? Is this the part where you tell me you love me or something and just have to have me stay?" Myra joked, beginning to regret the words she just spit out.  
"Yes Myra, this is the part." Songok gulped.  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"I am," Sangok dropped the broom, and pulled Myra close to him. Starting into her eyes. "I love you. I have ever since I started working here. You can't leave."  
"Sangok-" Her words were stopped. Sangok hushed her with a kiss.  
Myra began to push, but agreed with herself, that this is what she's wanted. She began to fall into Sangok's grasp, lifting her right foot into the air behind her.  
When the kiss broke, "Sangok, I-" Myra started.  
"Now," Sangok stepped back. " with that said, I hope you find what you're looking for in the Earth Kingdom.  
Myra's eyes where puzzled. She couldn't find the words she so desperately needed. She stood in awe as she watched Sangok bring the mop to the storage closet.  
A tear filled Myra's eye when she heard the back door slam shut, as Sangok returned home slumped.

The next morning was started with a knock at Myra's door. Mr. Cho blew a cloud of smoke her way when she opened the heavy wooden door.  
"Alright super star, you ready to become famous?" Mr. Cho asked as he displayed a carriage pulled by four buffalo-yak aligned in the fancy way you see a royal carriage.  
Myra was stunned at the immaculate carriage in front of her. "Oh yes! Oh Maker, I love you pa'ran!" Myra gave her godfather a giant huge, then ran to her room and grabbed a luggage bag to pack her clothes. When through a coat in the bag, a piece of parchment poked out of the pocket. She pulled the folded paper out of the pocket, and opened and noticed it was the letter Sangok gave her a few days before.  
_Myra,  
_It's taken me a lot to find the courage to write this letter. This isn't easy, so i'll just come right out and five all my secrets away.  
I love you, and I have for a long time. You're hair is beautiful, and your crystal blue eyes pop when they sparkle with laughter.  
Your laugh is amazing. If you ask me the other girls have nothing on you.  
But you're not interested in me, and I know you want to travel before betrothal. So I'm not going to tie you down.  
If you get an opportunity to travel, take it. I'll wait for you for you to come home. 'Cause you see, I can't just let you walk away.  
Well, thats it.  
Love,  
Sangok

Tears filled to Myra's eyes. Her heart filled with butterflies, and smile widened across her face. She kissed the letter, and placed it pack into the pocket.  
"Okay, pa'ran, I'm ready." Myra got into the carriage, and was pulled to the docks, where she loaded onto a large ship, named Earth Kingdom Express Travels.  
Myra watched as Sangok ran to the docks. He saw her through the ships window. They stared at each other, when Myra was blown a kiss from her admirer. She grabbed the kiss in her palm, and placed it on her heart as the boat sailed away.

-0-0-0-0-0-Sokka's Lucky Break-0-0-0-0-0-

Snow was falling again, but it wasn't as bad as the recent blizzard. As Sokka walked through the Northern Water Tribe, he saw children playing in the snow covered courtyard. Snowmen where where being tackled by boys, and angles where being shaped into the snow by the girls. Sokka, with his hands in his coat pockets, put his head down in a slump and sighed when he looked through the window of a shop, seeing couples kiss on their date.  
_Huh, Maker, why can't I have that? _Sokka thought to himself.

"Sokka?" A voice called behind him.  
"Kyrie? What are you doing here?" Sokka asked as he turned around, recognizing her face.  
"You," Kyrie put her head down. "You forgot to come pick me up last night after I got off."  
Sokka felt a football form in his throat. "Oh, Kyrie, I am so sorry. Aang wanted to show me his-" Sokka began to explain.  
"Shh." Kyrie placed her index finger on Sokka's lips as she leaned into him. "Don't explain. You just better make it up to me tonight."  
Sokka's eyes widened. "Oh, okay. Yeah sure."  
"Great! I'll be at your room at 7." Kyrie said, then followed with a small kiss on Sokka's cheek.  
Sokka just stood, with his eyes in the same position. He couldn't help but watch Kyrie's hips sway from side to side as she walked back to her shop.

_Did that just happen? Oh, Maker, I'm getting laid!  
_Sokka put on a big smile, then turned and continued his walk down Ocean Avenue.  
As he walked under a bridge that connected the upper level of the city above the canal to the right of Sokka.  
He stopped to admire the architecture of the bridge. A large emblem of the Water Tribe was carved into the side of the bridge. It was the most decorated bridge in the city, outside the palace.  
_Wow, that bridge is beautiful. Look at the beautiful... white hair, crystal blue eyes, sweet perky breasts... Oh Maker, It's Yue!  
_Sokka through his hands in his coat pockets, pulling the coat forward just a bit to hide his thumping friend below his waist.  
"Hey Sokka!" Yue turned to see Sakka standing below the bridge.  
"Oh, Hey... Yue." Sokka's voice cracked.  
"Hey, I want to come over later. I'll come to your room at 7 okay?"  
"Oh, actually I have-" Sokka began.  
"Okay great! See you then." Yue said as she resumed walking with her guards.  
"Oh, well okay then..." Sokka said aloud to himself.  
_Oh just great... Now I got two girls coming over at the same fucking time. Fucking Fantastic.  
_Sokka sat on a bench under the bridge, watching the current take the water in the canal down to the gates.  
_Wait a second...  
_Sokka pushed his erected head down while no one was looking.  
_I'm going to have a... a threesome!  
_Sokka jumped into the air, with his lower parts pushing his pants forward, just as a canoe of young school boys paddled by.  
"Mr. Hartora, look at that boy! Whats wrong with pants?" One of the little boys said.  
The teacher turned to look, seeing Sokka standing dumbfounded with his soldier standing tall.  
"Hey big boy, what's got you so excited?" The Teacher winked Sokka's way.  
Sokka didn't respond as his hormones were quickly taken over by humiliation, stopping his friend.  
_Son of a bitch... _Sokka thought to himself as he took off running to his room.

Aang and Katara weren't around. Jet was off with Ian somewhere, and Sokka had to get the room ready for what could be the best day of his life.  
"Pillows, over there. Candles, over here. "Rose petals... sprinkle sprinkle." Sokka said to himself as he prepared his room.  
Sokka looked out the window as he heard voices.  
"Yue? What are you doing here?" Kyrie asked as she bumped into the princess in front of Sokka's room.  
"Excuse me? What are _you_ doing here?" The princess asked.

Sokka flew outside as fast as he could.  
"Hey girls!" Sokka said, waving awkwardly.  
"Sokka, what's going on here?" Yue asked.  
"Yeah Sokka, what's the deal?" Kyrie demanded.  
Sokka pulled his head down, and took a deep breath. "Well, you both decided to come over at 7, and I was never able to get a word in with either of you." Sokka explained.  
"Oh Maker..." Yue sighed as she looked over at Kyrie.  
The two girls seemed as though they where talking telepathically. Sending the signals that they both knew would make Sokka really happy.  
They both grabbed Sokka by the shirt, making him squeal, then pulled him into the room.  
Yue kissed Sokka on the cheek, then Kyrie through him on the floor.  
The two girls began to kiss Sokka on either cheek, then worked their way down. Yue pulled Sokka's shirt off, while Kyrie unloosed his pants.  
Sokka couldn't help but erect himself.  
The two girls rubbed Sokka's bulge through the thin pants. They began to kiss his chest, nibbling at his nipples, then down to his navel.  
Kyrie looked at Yue and sent the look that started them to remove the pants down to his ankle.  
Sokka now laid on the blanket he laid out, naked with two extremely hot girls kissing all over his body.  
Kyrie grabbed Yue by the back of the neck, and began to massage the other girls tongue with her own.  
The Princess grabbed the bottom of Kyrie's shirt, and pulled it off over her head.  
After Kyrie returned the favor back to Yue, Sokka reached forward, and removed the two girls' bra.  
_Holy fuck, I got two hot as chicks, tits out, kissing all over me and- _"Oh fuck!" Sokka let out as The two girls began to kiss him down his shaft.  
Yue was the first to wrap her mouth around Sokka, sucking down on his cock, then came back up as Kyrie licked up his dick, following Yue's mouth.  
As Yue was off, and Kyrie's tongue reached the tip of Sokka's head, she then took her turn to suck on the boy, pushing him deep into her thought.  
But Kyrie didn't stop, she sucked on him up and down until she had Sokka thrusting into her, but just as Sokka was getting into it, she stopped, making him last as long as possible.  
The two girls where now completely nude.  
Yue and Kyrie positioned themselves on top of Sokka. They pushed their pussies together against the boys standing dick.  
The girls rubbed up and down, then stayed lifted in the air as Sokka lifted his waist, and thrusted inbetween the two pussies wrapping around his best friend.  
Kyrie nodded to Yue, then moved to poistion herself to where her breasts pressed against Sokka's face.  
Yue mounted Sokka, then began to bounce quickly.  
_YES! Thank you Maker!  
_"Ah yeah!" Sokka yelled.  
Yue got off, sending Sokka back, keeping him able.  
"You ready for this?" Kyrie asked as she took her place on Sokka's cock.  
Sokka did the right thing, he slapped Kyrie's ass, then lifted her up, thrusting uncontrollably.  
Kyrie swung her hair in circles, as Sokka grabbed a hold of her chest.

"You need some help with that?" A boy came from around the bridge, cock in hand after watching Sokka jack off on the bench for about five minutes.  
Sokka immediately jumped and faced away from the half naked boy that was peeping on him.  
"How long have you been there?" Sokka asked as he pushed his dick into his pants.  
Before Sokka could finish tying up his pants, the peeping-tom wrapped his arms around him from behind, and reached his hand in Sokka's pants taking hold of his cock.  
"Long enough." The boy said as Sokka felt the boys cock press against his ass.  
Sokka pulled away, still hard. "Hey man! I'm not gay dude."  
"Okay, then don't be gay. Just enjoy it." The mysterious boy said as he kneeled in front of Sokka after he was walked against the wall.  
Sokka didn't know what was happening. As hard as he tried to push the eager boy off of him, he couldn't help but give into him.

The boy had dark brown hair that fell just above his shoulders. He was a slim kid, with a very cut body. Sokka couldn't help but let the boy finish.  
He grabbed the hair of the boys, and pulled his head back, thrusting deep into the boys throat.  
The boys pulled back, and licked up Sokka's dick, then began to suck some more.  
It was all blank for Sokka, as he had never experienced anything like this with another guy.  
Sokka pulled the boys up, and kissed him once, to see how it felt. The other boy went in for more, pushing his tongue into Sokka's mouth.  
It agreed with Sokka, and he joined the boy's french kiss.  
Sokka sat on the bench, and motioned for the boy to continue sucking him.  
The boy got on his knees, and leaned forward, pushing Sokka deep in his throat.  
"Oh yes, suck my cock." Sokka moaned.  
The boy pulled back as Sokka began to fuck his face.  
The boy was pulled closer, as Sokka pushed his whole self into the boy's mouth.  
The boy swallowed as Sokka pushed into him, then gagged as Sokka exploded into him throat.

They rested together on the bench after they pulled their clothes on.  
"Did you like that?" The peeping boy asked.  
"I've never done that before. It was... different. Not bad, but different." Sokka replied.  
"What's your name?" The boy asked.  
"I'm Sokka. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." He introduced himself.  
"I'm Kahn. If my friend Liham knew about the real me, he'd probably-" Kahn started.  
"Oh, well thanks for that... I guess." Sokka said, as he started to walk to his room, thinking about the night to come.  
"Hey wait! -" Kahn's call was out of ear, and he slumped as he watched Sokka walk off.

-0-0-0-0-0-Katara & Aang's Dinner Date-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka ran his way back to his room that he was supposed to share with Katara, Jet and Aang.  
When he turned the corner, what he saw was not expected.  
Aang and Katara where walking hand in hand, dressed in their best clothes.  
"Wha- Where are you guys going?" Sokka asked.  
Aang's hand quickly left Katara's, to try to protect himself from the big brother about to go off. "Oh we were just going to get a bite to eat." Aang said with a worry in his voice.  
"Yeah, um... You wanna come with us?" Katara offered. When Aang heard Katara ask her brother that, he sighed.  
"No you guys have fun on what looks like a date. I have a girl coming over." Sokka said proudly.  
"Yeah right. Who?" Katara poked.  
"Yue, and not just Yue, Kyrie is coming to." Sokka smiled.  
"Oh no way! Dude you're so lucky." Aang congratulated, knowing what Sokka was hoping for.  
"Gosh, Sokka... You don't have to lie if you don't want to eat with us." Katara said.  
"No let him have fun." Aang smiled. "Good luck Sokka."  
"Thank you, Aang. Katara, see you later. Don't choke on a roll or something." Sokka said as he continued to the room.

"That was close." Katara said.  
"Yeah no kidding. So you ready to eat?" Aang asked as he took Katara's hand again.  
Katara smiled. "Yeah, lets go." She blushed.

The two walked hand in hand down Ocean Avenue. They stopped to look at the koi fish swimming in the canal.  
"Aang, why didn't you tell me right away that you where The Avatar?" Katara asked, with her eyes focused on the swimming fish.  
Aang stared into the water. "I didn't want you to think different of me."  
"What did you think I thought about you before you told me?" Katara questions, now looking more towards Aang's feet.  
"I guess I thought you liked me." Aang shrugged.  
Katara took Aangs hand. "I do like you, Aang."  
He pulled away from her grip. "It doesn't seem that way. I can't feel that way towards you now, I feel you only like me because i'm The Avatar."  
Katara took hold of Aang's shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "Aang, I like you because you fun, goofy, wild, and entertaining. You being the Avatar is just a plus." She smiled.  
He looked back into her eyes, and smiled. "Thank you Katara. I don't know whats going on with me, that iceberg really messed me up."  
"Must have, now common, let's go eat some dinner. I'm starving." Katara said as she pulled Aang's arm.

The sun was just dropping below the gates when Aang and Katara arrived at Kiera's Sushi.  
The place wasn't too packed, just some regulars, and a few families.  
"Good evening, just two?" A man dressed in a fancy suit asked.  
"Yes, just two." Katara informed.  
"Right this way."  
"Oh, wait!" Aang stopped. "I should have a reservation."  
The man looked puzzled at the site of the young boy. "Name?"  
Aang removed the hat on his head, revealing his arrow tattoo. "The Avatar." He whispered.  
The greeters eyes widened. "Oh Maker! You can have the best table here, right this way."  
Katara looked at her date, who had a big cheesy smile, trying to impress her. "Don't make a habit of these perks, Aang." She bossed.  
Aang's expression went from jubilant, to bummed.

"Here is your table, Avatar." The tweens where sat at an extravagant table. The carvings where lined with gold paint, and the large round table was walled with curtains that offered privacy.  
As they took their seats, Aang scooted around the table to the middle. "Well this is nice."  
Katara looked at him with a half-smile and a raised eyebrow.  
"Something to drink? We have crystalized water, the finest apple cider, and a sweat lemonade." The man offered.  
Aang offered for Katara to order first. "What's the crystalized water?" She questioned.  
"Crystalized water is special water from our spirit oasis, cleansed with small particles of crystals that help your digestive system, and de-tox your body." The man explained.  
"Hmm, well I'll just have the lemonade." Katara ordered.  
"And for you, Avatar?" The man turned.  
"Do you have any, liquor?" Aang asked.  
"Well, we do, but it's for adults only here. We do not support-"  
"I'm 112 years old. I am an adult. Not only that, do you want to upset me, The Avatar?" Aang peered.  
"Oh, well then, we have a sweet liquor tea that comes with a splash of the cities finest soy. We also have a beer that we make in the kitchen that features the frozen wheat that grows locally."  
"I'de like two of the beers please." Aang requested.  
Katara looked at Aang, and rolled her eyes.  
"They'll be right out." The greeter said, then ran to the kitchen to inform the employees of there important customer.

"You're crazy you know that." Katara poked at Aang.  
"Yeah, I know. You said that's what you like about me." He smiled.  
"Well..." Katara crossed her arms, finding herself lost for words.  
"Hey, why do you think I got two?" Aang hinted.  
"I am not drinking." She declared.  
"Oh common, I already ordered it, just try a sip." Aang pressed.  
_"Aang, to get a gril 'in the mood', you have to get her drunk." _Aang remembered Sokka's advice.  
"Okay, i'll try _a_ sip." Katara agreed.

"Good evening, I'm Hurnok, and I'll be your server for tonight. Here is your drinks, can I start you two off with an appetizer?" Hurnok said as he placed the three drinks on the table.  
"Just some crab legs, and on your way out, can you close these curtains?" Aang ordered.  
Hurnok pulled the curtain around the table. "All right, It'll be out soon." The waiter reassured.

"Here, try a sip." Aang slid the beer to Katara.  
She grabbed the mug, and took a tiny sip. "Mmm." She took another sip.  
"Good huh? Okay now I know mine is safe to drink." Aang said as he grabbed the other mug, and took a big gulp, followed by a belch.  
"So, what do you think of your lessons with that Ian kid?" She asked.  
"They're fun! He's a really good teacher."  
"That's good." Katara took a gulp from the mug.  
"Yeah... How are your lessons going with Pakku?"  
"Good. I'm the best one in the group." Katara announced.  
Aang looked up at a round mirror over the table, resting his head on the booth.  
_"Mirrors are the best. They make sex so much better." _He remembered Sokka telling him.  
Katara shook her head, feeling the early effect of the fancy beer. "So what do you want to talk about?" She peered at her date.  
"Are you a virgin?" Aang put it out there.  
"What? Why would you ask that?" She barked.  
"Well, I was just wondering." He defended.  
"Yes I am. Are you?" She shot back.  
"Nope." He said, as he pulled his hand behind his head, and leaned back.  
_"Girls don't like virgins."  
_"What? You're not? Who'd you loose it to?"  
"This girl at the air temple. I forget her name, nothing important."  
"Aang," Katara peered. "You told me you where housed with all boys."  
Aang opened his eyes wide. "Well, yeah, but... we went on field trips... and..."  
Katara just looked at Aang with that skeptical look.  
"Okay, I'm a virgin to."

Hurnok pulled the curtain back, and placed a small plate with four crab legs on the table.  
"Anything else?" He asked.  
"Yes, can you bring some more of that beer? And bring a cup of that tea to, please."  
The waiter looked puzzled. "Certainly sir." He walked off.  
"Excuse me!" Aang called to the waiter walking off.  
He turned. "Yes, Avatar?"  
"The curtain." Aang pointed.  
"Oh, certainly sir." The waiter stepped quickly, and pulled the curtain closed.

Aang, grabbed a crab leg, and cracked it open, pulling out the juicy meat inside.  
He dipped it in the small cup of butter, then offered to feed Katara.  
"Here, try this." He suggested.  
Katara took a bite of the crab meat in Aang's grasp.  
She swallowed. "Wow, that was good. Try that tea, tell me if it's good or not."  
Aang nodded slowly with a smile, and sipped the smoking tea.  
He squeezed his face, and puckered his lips. "Oh man, that's... not bad." He said, feeling the burn of the alcohol.  
"Lemme try!" Katara giggled as she took the cup from Aang's hand.  
Aang watched as Katara took a sip. She pulled back, and went back for more, placing a half empty cup on the table when she was finished.  
He laughed. "Is that good?"  
Katara blushed, and just nodded.  
"Aang, you know you're really cute." She rubbed her index finger down Aang's cheek.  
_"If she shows any signs of interest, go right in, and don't miss an opportunity."_ Sokka's voice played in Aang's head.  
Aang took Katara's hand, and went in for a kiss.  
Katara's hand gripped the back of Aang's neck, as she closed her eyes.  
The Avatar moved his hand on her waist, squeezing it making the girl push forward into the kiss.  
Katara overcame her intoxication, and pulled away.  
"Aang, what the fuck?" Tears in her eyes, she slapped the boy across the face.  
Wipping tears off her cheeks, she ran out of the restaurant.

Aang rubbed his slapped cheek, and watched as everything he worked on went to shame in a lousy sushi joint.  
Hurnok walked to the table. "Would you like the check sir?"  
Aang put his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have kissed her."  
"I'm sorry sir, she'll come around."  
"How much?" Aang questioned.  
"Well, since you _are_ The Avatar, it'll be only 12 gold pieces.  
Aang reached in his pocket, pulling out a handful of coins, and picked out the total, being left with only 1 copper.  
_"If she runs out crying, that's it, you blew it."  
_"Shut up, Sokka." Aang said to himself as he walked out the sushi bar, hands in his pockets, and head down.

-0-0-0-0-0-Ian's Walk With Jet-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was falling. Jaime was cooking the Red Mullet she had Ian buy from the dock.  
Jet came from Ian's room. He walked into the kitchen and leaned on his arm, crossing his foot, against the wall. "Smells good Ms. Jaime."  
"Thanks Jet, you guys about ready to eat?" She asked as she brushed butter on the fish over the fire.  
"I think so. Is it ready, do you want me to go get Ian?"  
"It'll be done in a minute. Want to set the table for me while it finishes?" Jaime asked.  
"Sure, where is the silverware and stuff?"  
"I want to use the nice silverware, I have a chest in the cabinet behind you. Get four forks and knives, and the two serving spoons."  
Jet opened the cabinet, and pulled out a medium sized chest that was decorated in purple carvings. "What are these markings?"  
Jaime looked. "Those are the symbols of the once great Southern Water Tribe. That chest, and the silverware in it, belonged to my great grandmother. That chest and it's contents have been in our family since before the war. It's the only thing I ever got from my mother." She explained.  
"Im sorry to hear that. It is very nice." Jet opened the chest, and admired the sparkling purple and gold eating utensils.  
"It's fine, There is also some place mats and a table cloth folded at the bottom, place them on the table, but wipe the table off first." Jaime pointed.  
Jet nodded, and brought the chest over to the table, and set everything as instructed.  
"Okay Ms. Jaime, all set." He announced.  
Jaime looked over and a teary smile came across her face. "Beautiful Jet, good job. Okay, well this is done, bring those plates over here, and go get Ian."  
He placed the delicate looking plates on the counter next to the lit kamado that was cooking the fish dinner.

Jet walked into Ian's room. Ian was in his closet, searching for something, and didn't notice Jet walked in.  
Jet crept behind Ian, and grabbed Ian by the waist. "Boo!"  
Ian, jumped and turned into Jets grasp. "You scared me." Ian kissed.  
Jet pulled his hands down Ian's back to his ass. "Dinner's ready." Jet kissed Ian back.  
"Good. But I need your help. I need that box at the top, and I can't reach it." Ian said.  
Jet stared into Ian's eyes, while reaching up grabbing the box with no problem, and held it in front of Ian. "Here you go."  
Ian got on his tip-toes and reached to kiss Jet. "Thank you, now lets go eat." Ian smiled.  
Ian put the box on his bed, and walked to the dinner table with Jet.

"Hey boys, it's ready." Jaime said as she placed the fourth plate on the table.  
"Uh, mom, why is there four plates?" Ian poked.  
The front door opened, and Master Pakku walked in. "Hey I'm here."  
"Pakku! Here, the food was just set. Let's eat guys." Jaime smiled, looking at Ian with an awkward smile.  
The four of them took a seat at the table. "Mom, why are we using the good tableware?"  
"Well, son, tonight is a special occasion. We're celebrating two things today." Jaime explained.  
"That's right Ian." Pakku affirmed.  
"Well, lets eat." Jaime suggested.

The four of them ate for a while, before the silence was broken with a tap of the glass by Pakku.  
"I would like to say something." He stood. "Ian, you have been my student for over thirteen years. You have progressed much since then, and I've seen you grow so much." Jaime wiped a tear from her eye. "You have been an assistant teacher," Pakku continued. "and have explained techniques to young students that I could have never thought of. You have shown excellence in all your forms, and have even shown me new techniques. The Avatar is here, and he needs a teacher. You have taken him under your wing, and have shown him much already. It my greatest honor, and a true joy to give you this mastery headpiece to wear with top-knot, representing your skills. Congratulations Ian, you are now a Master Waterbender." Pakku smiled, as he wiped a single tear from his cheek.

Ian looked at his mother a smiled. "Oh Maker, are you guys serious?"  
"Indeed we are Ian. Here, Jet, would you place this in Ian's hair. It _is_ customary for it to be placed by the recipients love." Pakku handed the headpiece to Jet, and watched as the boy pulled Ian's hair into the piece.  
"My son... I am so proud of you." Jaime teared.  
"Thanks you mom."  
"You look great with that in your hair." Jet complimented as he gave Ian a kiss.  
"Thanks guys, but mom, you said we were celebrating two thing tonight." Ian remembered.  
Everyone was back to the food. "Oh, that's right! Jet, you want to go ahead now?" Jaime poked.  
Ian looked at Jet. "What's going on?" He asked.  
Jet looked at Ian, deep in his eyes. "Ian, we've known each other for a few weeks now, and I've grown so close to you. I asked your mother if I could have you, and she gave me this."  
Jet pulled out a betrothal necklace from his pocket. "It was blank when I got it, she told me to carve into it, something that resembles my love for you."  
Ian felt tears begin to fill his eyes. "Jet, are you-"  
"Ian, I love you. I want to be with you... forever." Jet hooked the necklace around Ian's neck. The carvings showed the waves of the ocean, crashing onto Earth Kingdom emblems. "The carvings are supposed to show how your love overtakes me, and also our different cultures combining as one." Jet smiled.  
Ian hugged Jet, and gave him a kiss. "It's beautiful, Jet."  
"Why don't you boys go for a walk? You need to talk." Pakku suggested.  
Ian had a big smile. "We'll be back." He exclaimed.

The boys walked out the house hand in hand.  
"They really are great together." Pakku said.  
"I know. My only regret is that he will never have children." Jaime dropped her head.

The night couldn't have been more perfect. The stars where bright in the sky, reflected of the water filling the canal. The street lights lit the walkways of the city romantically, setting the mood just right.  
"Ian, I'm glad you became a master."  
"Thanks Jet. That was sweet of you inside, this necklace is beautiful."  
"A beautiful necklace, for a beautiful person." Jet smiled.  
"How is this going to work, Jet." Are you going to stay in the Northern Water Tribe with me?"  
"That's why Pakku had me take you on a walk."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just, you're a great bender, and Aang needs you. I love you Ian, come with us."  
"Travel with The Avatar?"  
"Yeah, Aang is going to need constant guidance, and Katara could always use help."  
"What about you? Do you only want to be with me so I help Aang?"  
"No! I want to be with you because when I look in your eyes, I get lost. The way you touch me is intoxicating. I love your smartass humor, and your a great person to get high with. I see whats on the inside Ian, and what I see is a strong, wise person with a kind heart."

Ian blushed, and a tear came to his eye. Because at that moment, he felt a real love for Jet. He was no longer a just a sexual desire, but a true love.  
"Jet, I love you to, I will go anywhere with you."  
They stopped in the middle of a bridge. Jet looked at Ian, and wiped the tear from his rosy cheek. He pulled Ian close to him, and pressed his lips against the waterbenders.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Jets neck, and fell into the kiss.

"What caused you to come talk to me?" Ian asked as he relaxed into the close hug.  
"When I saw you, I went into a daze. I had this voice telling me, 'Go Jet, don't miss this chance. It's Important. Go!', and so I just went for it. Why didn't you just blow me off?"  
"Well, I actually was. You can on pretty strong, and a bit corny. After you made me that bet, I felt a deep connection right away, and I just gave into it."  
Jet smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

"Do you think we're doing this too quickly?" Ian asked, worry in his expression.  
Jet paused, and stared into the other boy. "I don't think we could have done this fast enough. The timing is perfect, and the way I feel for you tells me more than time ever can."  
He put his hand in Ian's back pocket, and pulled him close as they continued their walk.  
"You know, you're lucky you're hot." Ian smiled.  
Jet giggled and squeezed the water tribe boy's cheek. "You're lucky you're so tight."  
"How would things be if I wasn't tight?" Ian perred.  
"How would things be if I wasn't so hot?" Jet laughed.  
"No, I asked first." Ian smiled.  
"Okay, well I guess things would be pretty much the same. Just less sex."  
Ian giggled and rolled his eyes. "Well, if you weren't so hot there wouldn't be any sex at all."  
"Hmm... well, good thing that's not the case." Jet chuckled.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, I like having sex with you." Jet smiled.  
Ian giggled. "Oh is that right?" He blushed.  
"Yeah, it is." Jet taunted.

The boys stood at a door near the palace.  
"What's this place?" Ian asked.  
"This is where Yugoda had us housed while we were here." Jet explained.  
The two walked in, noticing no one was awake.  
"Common, lets go to my room." Jet pulled Ian to the room, down a short dark hallway.  
Jet opened the door to his room, and pulled Ian into a kiss as he walked backward to fall onto the bed, tasting Ian's lips.  
Ian kicked the door closed behind him, and was pulled on top of Jet, and fell into another kiss.

Jet grabbed Ian's shirt, and pulled it off over his head, removing his lips only to take of the shirt.  
Ian leaned back from the kiss, and un-knoted Jet's shirt, pulling it open to show the boys chest.  
Jet pulled Ian back into the kiss, and rolled over on top of Ian.  
Ian pulled the shirt off of Jet, and tossed it away, still tasting Jet's tongue.  
Jet grabbed Ian, and pulled him more on the bed, and pulled the waterbenders pants off, and leaned into the passion as Ian removed his own.

The two fell into the heat of passion. Clothes covered the floor, and Ian laid curled in Jet's hold. He knew what they had was something special, something real.  
Jet held his new love, they laid naked together after the nights pleasure. He kissed Ian's head, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.


	4. The Fire Nation Attacks Part 1

Avatar The Last Airbender  
The Chronicles of Ian

Book 1  
~Water~

The Fire Nation Attacks

Part 1

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter One-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a clear day in the Northern Tribe. The sky had only a few light clouds drifting over head.  
Katara had been dueling her peers all morning. Sangok was her next match up.

"Pupil Sangok, widen your stance, and prepare yourself." Pakku instructed.

Sangok got in his position, and glared at Katara, shivering with hesitation.  
"Begin!" Pakku called as he lowered the small ice hedge between the two students.  
Sangok lifted a block of ice into the air.  
Katara sent a smirk his way, noticing his weak stance.  
Waving her arms, Katara pulled the ground just below Sangok, then erected him into the air.  
Sangok threw himself out of the ice formation, and came at Katara with spears following him.  
As the spears grew closer, Katara waved a hand, forcing them all to fall, and just before Sangok was about to land on top of her, she spun around, pulling water from a pool behind her, and splashed Sangok on his back, freezing him between the ground and the mass of collected water.

"Nice work Katara. Sangok, you can head over to Master Ian, along with the rest of you." Pakku waved to the group of boys that had just been humiliated by Katara.  
"Katara, you have advanced very quickly." He praised.  
"Thank you, Master." She bowed.  
"Master Ian, do you think The Avatar could demonstrate what he's learned?" Pakku pondered.

"Absolutely. Aang, come duel with Katara." Ian instructed. "I think you'll be impressed Master." Ian said to Pakku.  
"We'll see, he isn't very focused." replied Pakku.

Aang took his stance in front of Katara.  
"Good luck Aang." Katara smiled sarcastically.  
Aang put his game face on, and drew up his hands.  
Ian whipped a small hedge up between the two, while Pakku shaped an arena around them.  
A questionable face was shot Ian's way from Aang, which was reassured with a strong nod from Ian.

You could feel the tension grow as Aang and Katara eyed one another warily.  
"This should be good." Pakku whispered to Ian.  
"Begin!" Ian called, lowering the ice hedge between the duelists.

Aang spun a 360, pulling water in a circular motion around him, then shot ice shards Katara's way out of the circular typhoon.  
Katara quickly pulled up an ice wall. The Ice shards were shooting through the air so fast that they managed to shoot through the shield, barely missing her stomach.  
She quickly lowered, spinning a kick out of the bottom of the erected wall towards Aang.  
He grabbed the bolting block of ice skidding across the ground, bending it up into the air, then splashed it onto Katara.

Katara stood, dripping in water.  
She looked up to see Aang sliding toward her on a slide of ice, then he jumped into the air spinning, taking the water from the side, and shot it her way.  
Katara was shot across the arena, laying flat on her back.  
Aang continued toward her, collecting water on the way, spinning it around himself.  
Katara was determined to win. From her back, she focused intently on where Aang's next footstep would be placed, melting the ice when he took his step. This caused him to stumble, to lose his concentration on his collected ring of water spinning around him. Before he was able to get his foot out of the formed hole in the ground, it was refroze by the girl. Katara leapt upright, raising a clenched fist before her as a formation of ice encased Aang's lower leg, restricting him to one foot in the ground, on a knee. She then froze a formation around his neck, immobilizing him.

"I can't move!" shouted Aang.  
"That's the point." replied Katara haughtily.  
"Aang, can you get out of that?" Ian asked.  
Aang spun his right arm, and kicked his left leg in a desperate attempt, but wasn't successful. "I don't think so." he sighed.  
Pakku began to reshape the training grounds to their original setting, as Ian freed Aang from Katara's well made restraint.

Aang stood, rubbing his neck.  
"Wow Katara, you got good." Aang complemented.  
Katara sent him a unemotional glare. "Thanks." Then she walked away, trying to avoid him.  
Ian placed his hand on Aang's back. "You're getting a lot better buddy."  
"Thanks, that's because I have such a good teacher." Aang shrugged.  
"What's the matter Aang?" Ian noticed something was bothering the boy.  
Aang sighed. "Katara and I went on a date I guess, and she ran out crying."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"Well, I guess because I tried to get her drunk and kiss her."  
"Aang, she's probably hurt about it."  
"Oh, I know she is. What should I do to make it better?" Aang looked up at Ian.  
"I would try giving her the space she needs. She'll come around, Aang." Ian patted Aang's back.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Two-0-0-0-0-0-

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" Yue asked Sokka who was balancing himself across the ledge of a bridge in the inner city.  
Sokka plopped down, and rested his head on his hand. "Are you serious? I grew up in a bock of ice. It's not exactly what you would call a cultural hub."  
Yue giggled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Sokka looked at her and smiled.  
Her eyes began to water as she removed her hand.  
"Yue, whats wrong?" asked Sokka.  
Yue held her forehead. "Sokka, this is wrong."  
"What's wrong? We're just taking a walk." He reminded.  
"I'm engaged, this just feels..." Yue turned away, wiping the falling tear from her cheek.  
Sokka hopped to his feet. "I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend, Appa." He smiled.  
Yue turned to him with a tilted head. "Who?"  
"Come with me." Sokka took Yue's hand, and lead her to the stables where Yugoda had the bison housed.

Sokka lead Yue to the biggest area of the stables, where the large bison was eating some cabbages out of a trough.  
"Appa and I go way back," He said to Yue as they walked up to Appa. "don't we boy?"  
The bison quickly ran to Sokka, having not seen him in days. Appa pushed him to the ground with his front two paws, licking Sokka, covering him in slobber.  
"No Appa, bad boy, down, or up!" Sokka squirmed under Appa's hold.  
"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Yue giggled.

Sokka managed to crawl out from under Appa. "He's just, a big ball of fun."  
Yue grabbed a towel from from the hand washing fountain, and handed it to Sokka. "If you want to keep talking to me today, you're going to have to get all that slobber off of you." She laughed.  
Sokka snatched the towel from her hands. "Gee, thanks." He blushed as he began to wipe the bison slobber off his clothes.  
Yue stepped close, and grabbed the towel from him. "Here, let's clean this pretty little face of yours." She chuckled as she wiped the drool from the boys face, and out of his hair.

Sokka backed away, trying not to conflict the over-emotional princess. "Okay, now that I'm clean, wanna fly on this big guy?" Sokka said as he patted Appa on the side.  
Yue looked at him skeptically. "Fly? He weighs tons, there's no way he can fly."  
"Just get on, I'll show you." Sokka urged as he climbed into the saddle, grabbing Yue's hand, he assisted her into the saddle harnessed to the bison.  
"So... How does this work?" She asked skeptically.  
"You hangin on tight?" asked Sokka.  
"Mhmm." Yue nodded.

Sokka grabbed the reins, "Yip-" he looked at Yue. "Yip." He commanded with a whip of the reins.  
Appa hovered off the ground, then slapped his tail, soaring into the air.  
"Oh, Maker!" Yue called holding her hood up, as they flew into the sky.  
"I can't believe you guys do this everyday." She blushed, as she looked over the ledge at the glistening water beneath them.  
Sokka stretched into the air. "Yeah, we pretty much live up here." He said nonchalantly.  
Yue scooted close to Sokka. "Is it always this cold in the sky?"  
Sokka stared into her eyes. "Not when you're with someone."  
She allured herself into his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. "It's beautiful up here."  
"Yeah, it is." He said, as he met her soft lips with his.

Sokka pulled away quickly, trying not to offend the princess.  
"Phew, yeah... Pretty day today." He acknowledged as he scooted away from the romantic tension.  
Yue's cheeks blushed some more as she scooted away.  
"So, you're getting married." Sokka stated awkwardly.  
"Yep."  
"Are you excited?" He poked.  
"Well, sort of-" Yue began, until she noticed the falling snow become black.  
"What's happening?" She questioned.  
"Oh no.." Sokka sighed. "We have to talk to your father, now."

Sokka lead the bison down, landing on the front gates. He hoped off Appa, the went to inspect the darkened snow that rested on the ground.  
"What is this, Sokka?" Yue asked, shaking with fear.  
"It's soot, I've seen it before." Sokka growled.  
"What does it mean?"  
"It's the Fire Nation." He began to explain. "They've closed in on the North Pole."  
"Oh no... We better go warn my father." Yue suggested, as Sokka and her were already running to the Palace.

The white snow was tainted black. A cloud of smoke was in the horizon.  
Water Tribe citizens back stepped in horror as black water spilled from their towns' fountains.  
The warning drums began to beat, sending the town in panic.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Three-0-0-0-0-0-

Under the hurricane size smoke cloud, the Fire Nation was sailing towards the North Pole.  
The red flags waved violently as the metal ships sailed onward.  
"This is truly one for the history books, General Iroh." Said Zhao, a tall, muscular man. "Just think, centuries from now, Fire Nation students will study the great, Admiral Zhao. You're lucky that you're here to witness this." He declared.  
Iroh closed his eyes, and lowered his head. "Be careful of what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to it's subjects." The heavy man warned.  
Zhao widened his eyes with hatred at Iroh's truthful words. "I suppose you speak from experience," He stepped forward. "but rest assured that this will be nothing like your legendary **failure** at Ba Sing Se."  
Iroh opened his eyes at the sound of the harsh truth. "I hope not, Zhao... For your sake." He frowned.  
Zhao stepped toward the railing of the immaculate ship, picturing his victory at the Northern Tribe that set in his view. "Tell the captain to prepare for first strike." He ordered Iroh, without taking his eyes off the horizon. "Also, tell your nephew to meet me in my quarters. I'd like to get some pre-victory jitters out of my system."  
Iroh scrunched his eyebrows in anger as he started to the captain.

Zuko, a tall, athletic built, black haired teen, met his Uncle in the hallway. "What's the news, Uncle?" He asked.  
"We are about to prepare for first strike." Iroh answered with a hateful tone.  
"What's wrong with you? This is going to be a glorious day." Zuko poked.  
"Your Admiral wants you to meet him in his quarters." Iroh sighed, continuing his steps to the captain, shouldering Zuko out of the way.  
Zuko pressed against the wall of the narrow hallway, allowing Iroh passage. "Uncle," He began.  
Iroh continued walking, but raised his hand above him. "Just giving you crap, Zuko."

Zuko smiled, and walked onto the upper deck. He paused for a moment, watching Zhao take in the upcoming victory.  
"You wanted to see me Zhao?" Zuko placed his hand on the admirals shoulder.  
Zhao turned to address the banished prince. "Ah, ZuZu, would you please head to my quarters? You're going to need to be undressed."  
Zuko glared at Zhao with an eyebrow perched up. "That's what you called me for? No, not going to happen."  
Zhao's face reddened with anger. "We are about to go to battle, and you are **going** to get you ass in my quarters." He squeezed Zuko's arms, and pulled him close.  
Zuko could feel his Admirals erection pressing against his leg. "I said **NO**, Zhao." He pushed away.

Zhao through his arms beside his leg in a fit of rage. "Zuko, we're about to head into battle. I need to relieve some stress. I'm sure you do to." He attempted to convince.  
"Zhao, I'm not as sexually driven as you are. Can't you go jack off or something? I need to ready my departure." Zuko reminded.  
"Departure? What departure are you talking about? You're leaving?" The admiral stepped back.  
"You forget why I'm here. I have to capture The Avatar, you know that. I plan to canoe toward this city, and sneak in."  
"Zuzu, please, your attempts at capturing The Avatar have always failed. What makes you think you'll get him this time?" Zhao mocked.  
Zuko stomped his foot, and shot fits of fire out of his fists. "Zhao! Why'd you jinks me, ass hole!" The prince stormed to the escape deck.  
Zhao called to Zuko as he watched him storm off. "So, is that a no?"  
Zuko stopped in his footsteps, and turned, glancing at Zhao. He raised his fist, and slowly let up his middle finger. "Could this be more clear?" He asked as he continued to his awaiting canoe.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Four-0-0-0-0-0-

The warning drums where beating loudly on the roof of the palace. Water Tribe people where running in terror to the Great Hall, the same hall Yue had her engagement party.  
Sokka and Yue ran hand in hand up the palace stairs, Sokka leading the way.  
Yue stopped, and pulled her hand out of Sokka's grip.  
He turned to address her. "Yue, what's wrong? We have to go!"  
"No Sokka, wait." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't see you anymore, not at all."  
Sokka's face lit up with shock. "What? We're just friends, common lets go!" He pushed.  
She closed her eyes. "I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much, and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else."  
Sokka slummed his shoulders. "You don't love him do you? You don't even seem to like him."  
Yue turned away from her true love. "But I do love my people."  
"You're not marrying them." He reminded.  
"You don't understand, I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this." Tears began to fall down her cheek. "Goodbye." She ran past Sokka, running to join her father in the great hall.

The city was gathered in front of the head counsel. Chief Arnook, Jaime, Yugoda, Master Pakku, and Princess Yue took their seats in front of the crowd. A waterfall soothingly crashed behind them.  
Chief Arnook stood to speak, raising his hand to hush the panicked crowd.  
"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our door step. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to banish from our tribe, but they will never banish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our survival, Jaime, let us call upon the great spirits."  
Jaime rose from her seat, and met Arnook center stage. Her tribal markings tattooed on her hands began to glow. She waved her and, displaying a portal-like aura in front of the chief; a portal to send messages to the spirit world.  
Chief Arnook stared into the magical ball of light floating before him, and saw colors of blue and silver shimmer in the light.  
"Spirit of the Ocean, Spirit of the Moon, be with us in this time of need. Watch over our people and keep us safe from our appending battle." He called into the spirit world.  
Out of the portal came a loud but faint call of what sounded like a harmonious hum. When the sound hushed, the portal shined bright blue beams of light.  
When this happened, Aang's tattooed arrows began to glow, and Yue's hair began to do the same.  
The portal closed, sending a beam of white light across the room.

"The spirits have heard you, Arnook." Jaime teared.  
Arnook smiled, and readdressed the crowd. "I'm going to need a few volunteers for a dangerous mission."  
Sokka stood strongly, clinching his fists. "Count me in."  
Jet joined Sokka. "I'm in to." He looked at Ian, who closed his eyes preventing tears from falling.  
Other men in the tribe stood as chief Arnook continued.  
"Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward and receive my mark if you accept the task.  
The brave men started toward the chief, one by one bowing before him as Arnook painted three red, vertical, zig-zagged lines on their foreheads with his fingers.  
After Sokka received his mark from the Chief, he looked at Yue, showing no expression on his face.  
Yue held her chin high and closed her eyes, unable to hold her tears.

Aang stood and walked outside. He looked over the city, clinching his fist tightly.  
_This will not happen to the Water Tribe. _He thought to himself.  
He held his staff behind his back, and closed his eyes to meditate.  
After Arnook finished inside the palace, he joined Aang outside.  
"The silence before battle is unbearable, such a quiet drid." The Chief acknowledged.  
"I wasn't their when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time."  
Katara joined him, and placed her hand on Aang's shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Five-0-0-0-0-0-

The warriors stood ready for battle on the city gates, preparing themselves for what was to come.  
Katara stood next to Aang, who was mounted on Appa.  
No words could be spoken. Nothing could break the silence that was killing everyone inside. The men with Arnook's mark stood on the front lines.  
Ian, Jet, Sokka and Pakku stood in the center of the gate, behind Appa.  
Ian looked at Jet with worry. Jet looked back, giving a comforting and reassuring wink.  
Sokka's face was determined and ready.  
Aang looked into the horizon as the first Fire Nation ship became visible. There was no time for words before everyone's face light up with fear.

A fireball was catapulted off the ship, soaring toward the city. It smashed into the front gate, rippling a shock effect that sent everyone on the front lines flying backwards off the gate.  
As the ship said closer, another fireball was sent flying toward the city, demolishing the bridge Sokka and Yue walked on.  
A third fireball was fired, smashing into the front gate, almost crushing Aang.  
"Yip-Yip!" He called, sending the bison into the air, barley dodging the impact.

The front linemen regathered themselves, as the fireballs continued to smash into the city.  
Sokka pulled himself up, calling to Ian. "Where's Katara?"  
"I don't know, where's Jet?" Ian yelled back.  
"I don't know." Sokka shrugged. "Katara?" he called.  
He turned and noticed a pile of snow rummaging. As he walked closer, snow flew past him as Katara freed herself from the immersion. She pulled Jet out behind her, then Sokka sent a thumbs up to Ian.

Aang soared through the air, watching fireballs beneath him shoot into the city.  
Another fireball was fired, this time higher in the sky, aimed to reach the inner city.  
Aang directed Appa head on with the fireball. His trusted voice echoed over the icy water as he swung his staff sending a quick sweep of wind into the grenade. The air deflected the fireball into the glacier off to the the right of the city.

"Alright guys, Aang's going to wreck this ship, and we need to be out there when he's done." Ian called to his subordinates.  
The brigade of waterbenders quickly boarded their canoes, sailing toward the Fire Nation ship.

"I'll take it from here boy." Aang patted Appa on the head, and leaps into the air. As he free fell toward the metal plated ship, he opened his staff. Grasping onto his glider, he flew onto the ship. He landed on the deck, swinging his now closed staff in a circular motion blowing the group of Fire Nation navy-men back.  
He jumped onto the catapults bolted to the deck, balancing as the Fire Nation soldiers came at him with hammers. He stood at the top of the catapult, and jumped into the air as the navy-men swung their hammers, only to smash them into their own catapult. As Aang began to come to gravity, he raised his staff, and slammed a blast of air on the top of the damaged catapult. The final blow collapsed the arbalest, and Aang landed with a sweep of wind blowing the soldiers against the ship rail.

He hurried to another catapult the ship boarded, and grabbed a hammer set aside it. He bashed away at the release bearings, until the men charged him.  
He kicked the activation lever, and the catapult began to hurl, but the fireball wasn't released, causing it to smash into the deck in front it. The navy-men who chased Aang was blasted with another air sweep, sending them slamming into the ship rail.  
Aang took hold of the release chains of another catapult, and knotted it with the chains of the other in front it. Aang salvaged the time he had, and ran to the front catapult, activating the propelling motion, which caused the arbalest to pull the behind catapult from its bolts, crashing it into the other.

Ian and his brigade where now next to the ship. The waterbenders whipped the unconscious navy-men against the ship rail overboard, as Aang began to hammer at the last remaining catapult aboard the ship.  
As he swung the heavy hammer, his hands where almost crushed as the captain of the ship hurled a retractable hammer attached with chains at him. He dodged the captains hammers, and hid on the other side of the ballista. The chained hammers spun around Aang as directed by the captain, squeezing him captive against the catapult.

Appa landed on the ship, and grabbed the Fire Nation navy captain by the head. The bison effortlessly tossed him overboard, crushing the mans skull under it's helmet, and also breaking the chains that bound Aang.  
"Appa!" Aang ran to the bison. "Thanks for the rescue buddy!" He hugged his friend.

Ian shot a water spike through the bottom of the ship, demolishing the last remaining catapult as the spike continued upward.  
"All right guys, bind this ship." He called to his subordinates.  
The team of waterbenders froze the water around the ship, and raised the metal vessel out of the water.

Aang mounted his bison, and flew into the air. As he looked into the horizon, the only thing in his view was a mass of Fire Nation Navy, easily more than five hundred strong. The Navy stretch as far as the eye could see, and that's all that filled the horizon under the polluting smog.  
Aang widened his eyes in horror. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Six-0-0-0-0-0-

In the city, Water Tribe soldiers marched the front gate.  
Yugoda and the other healers courted as much of the city as they could into the safety caves burrowed in the glacier behind the palace.  
The citizens should be safe there, those that chose to stay in their homes, and protect what they had could only be prayed for.  
Chief Arnook took the volunteered men into a barrack. Jet and Sokka stood strong with the other determined men.  
"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms." Arnook extended his arm, displaying Hahn, who walked in wearing Fire Nation armor.  
As Hahn stood displaying the uniform, Sokka busted out a giggle. He quickly covered his mouth, stopping any more laughter from escaping his tongue as everyone in the room turned to him.  
Jet, who was standing next to Sokka, elbowed him in the arm. "Dude, get a hold of yourself." He whispered.

"What's your problem?" Hahn snapped at Sokka, who still had his hand over his mouth, chuckling behind it.  
"He's laughing because Fire Nation uniforms don't look like that." Jet covered for Sokka.  
"Of coarse they do. These are actual Fire Nation uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers." Hahn barked.  
Sokka took his hand from over his mouth. "When? Like, a hundred years ago?" He laughed.  
Arnook slummed his shoulders. "Eighty five years ago, actually." He sighed.

Sokka stepped forward. "The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. Their new uniforms are more stream lined." He said as he flicked the flimsy metal that spiked off the shoulder plate.  
"How do we know we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a newer recruit." Hahn snarled at Sokka.  
Arnook had a displeased expression take over his face. "Sokka is from our Sister Tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior, and I value his input." He scolded Hahn.  
"Yeah, what about this joke?" Hahn pointed at Jet.  
Jet leaned back, raising his left eyebrow and crossing his arms.  
"Jet has been around the world. He has far more experience than you could think of. You will learn to show respect, Hahn." Arnook snapped.  
The chief turned to address the group of men. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."  
Jet leaned off the wall, and dangled his arms beside him. "His name is Zhao."  
The men sent Jet a puzzled look.  
"Middle aged, big sideburns." Jet continued, motioning the shape of Zhao's sideburns on his own face.  
"Bigger temper." Sokka added.

Arnook smiled at the two boys. "Sokka, Jet, I want you two to tell everything you know to Hahn. He'll be leading this mission." He turned to Hahn. "Hahn, you will show these two your respect. I should expect nothing less from my future son-in-law." Arnook ordered as he left the room.  
Sokka's jaw dropped. "Princess Yue is marrying your ass?" He pointed at Hahn.  
Hahn jerked his head back with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?"  
Sokka turned away from Hahn. "Nothing," he slummed. "congratulations."  
Hahn turned and waved for the group of men to follow him. "Okay guys, I want all of you to go get cleaned up and ready for battle."

Ian walked in as the brigade of men where leaving the barracks.  
"What was that about?" He asked Sokka and Jet.  
Jet pecked Ian on the lips, as Sokka explained. "Hahn is the one marrying Yue." Sokka pouted.  
"Yeah, I know." Ian held Jet close, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
"You know?" Sokka asked with surprise. "Why'd nobody tell me?"  
"I thought it was obvious." Jet budged.  
Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a bath." He said as he stomped out the barracks.

"So, how'd it go out there?" Jet asked Ian.  
"Not good. We only took out a handful of ships, but there is just so many." Ian explained.  
"How's Aang doing out there?" Jet sat on a bench in the center of the room.  
"He's doing fine. My men are exhausted, we had to come back in. It's brutal out there." Ian joined him on the bench.  
"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up. You wanna help me?" Jet smiled at Ian.  
A blush came over Ian's cheeks. "Are you a dirty boy?"  
Jet leaned to meets Ian's lips. "Yeah." He replied, only pulling away from the kiss for a moment.  
Ian giggled, and rose from the bench. He held Jets hand and pulled him off the bench. "Common, lets get you clean."  
Jet was pulled by the wrist, following Ian to the bath house.

The fireballs continued to be catapulted into the city gates. Pakku and a group of experienced waterbenders stood defending their home.  
"Stop those fireballs!" Pakku called.  
He and his benders erected the water into the air, catching the flaming hurls of rocks like a catchers mitt, successfully stopping them in their flight, assisted with the power of the rising moon.

The Fire Navy was sailing closer toward the city as the sun began to fall, and the moon now beginning to rise.  
Iroh stepped into Zhao's quarters. "It is almost twilight Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack until day break."  
Zhao looked over his shoulder with an angry look.  
"The waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it's nearly full tonight." Iroh continued.  
The Admiral looked back at the city in font of his view. "Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem, and I am working on a solution."  
Iroh stroked his beard in confusion.  
"But for now, day break it is." Zhao agreed.  
The ships anchored in front of the city, and the fireballs seized fire.

Katara and Yue stepped out of the palace.  
"They stopped firing." Yue stated.  
Katara pointed into the sky as Aang began to guide his bison down. "Aang's back!" She called.  
The girls ran to Aang, seeing him rest his head in his knees. "I can't do it." He pouted. "I can't do it."  
"What happened?" Katara asked.  
"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Nation ships, but there's just too many of them." He lifted his head.  
"But you have to. You're The Avatar." Yue pushed.  
"Look, I'm just one kid." Aang slummed his head back into his knees.  
Katara knelt beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulders as Aang began to cry. "It's all right, Aang."  
He looked up at Katara. "No it's not. How am I supposed to protect all these people? I'm just a kid! All I know is airbending, I can't do it."  
Katara placed her hand on his cheek, moving him to look her in the eyes. "I believe in you, Aang."  
Yue knelt beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "We all do." She smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Seven-0-0-0-0-0-

The moon was now high in the sky as the sun diminished below the horizon.  
Zuko was preparing his canoe for his departure when Iroh walked up behind him.  
"You're fishing for an octopus my nephew. You need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh warned.  
Zuko lowered his head. "I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle."  
Iroh stepped forward and closed his eyes, feeling the tears begin to build. "I know. I just nag you because, well," He felt a tear run down his cheek. "ever since I lost my son," Tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Uncle, you don't have to say it." Zuko said as he squeezed his eyes close, holding his tears back, knowing that this may be the last time he would see his uncle.  
"I think of you as my own." Iroh said calmly.  
Zuko wiped a tear from his cheek, and turned to face Iroh. "I know, Uncle. We'll meet again," He said, bowing in respect to his uncle.  
Iroh knocked Zuko's hands from prayer press, and hugged his nephew tightly.  
Zuko rested his head on his uncles shoulder, then pushed away quickly. "after I have The Avatar."

The prince turned back to his canoe, and stepped inside. He took hold of the drop ropes, and began to descend into the icy water below.  
Iroh peered over the ledge of the ship. "Remember your breath of fire, son. It could save your life out there." He said.  
Zuko smiled at the sound of his uncles words. "I will." He replied.  
"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm." Iroh called.  
"I'll be fine." Zuko called back, lowing his canoe into the water.  
Iroh watched Zuko paddle away, feeling his tears run down his cheek into his beard.

In the barracks, the Water Tribe warriors prepared for battle.  
Sokka and Hahn where sharpening weapons on the spin wheel, while Jet hammered away at the newly made swards.  
"Let me tell ya Sowka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest. Plus, she comes with the most perks." Hahn said.  
Sokka looked at Hahn angrily. "Perks? What does that mean?"  
"I mean, Yue's nice and all, but the points I'll be bringing in with the chief aren't bad either." Hahn explained.  
"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-centered asshole like you." Sokka barked.  
Hahn cocked his head back in surprise at the words that just come out of Sokka's mouth. "Whoa, hang on. What do you care? You're just a simple brute from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life style? No offense." Hahn mocked.

Jet stopped hammering and turned to what was about to happen, as the other men did the same. "Oh shit..." He mumbled.  
Sokka slammed the axe he was sharpening on the ground, and jumped at Hahn, tackling him to the floor.  
He rested on top of Hahn, and through a tightly clenched fist into Hahn's face. "You're just a dick wad without a soul. No offense."  
The boys tossed and turned on the ground smashing their fists into each others heads.  
"Bitch, get the fuck off me!" Hahn yelled, smashing a fist into Sokka's lip, busting it.

Jet ran up to the fight and pulled Sokka off Hahn.  
Arnook ran in and pulled Hahn away by the collar. "Look here, mother fuckers!" Arnook shouted. "Sokka, you're off the mission!" He stormed out the room.  
"Dude, chill out." Jet advised.  
"No, fuck that punk." Sokka shouted.  
Hahn fixed his hair. "All right, fall in men. Everyone listen to what I say, and we'll take out this Admiral Cho in no time, while Sowka here wallows in self pity."  
"It's Admiral Zhao, dumb ass." Jet reminded.  
"And my name is Sokka!" He added.  
"Like it matters." Hahn said as he and the rest of the men left the room. He turned back to address Jet. "Common pretty boy, move it."  
Jet slummed his face. "Sorry Sokka." He said as he followed Hahn out the room.

Zuko paddled his canoe through the icy water, maneuvering past ice burgs that peaked out the water. He stealthed his way past watch towers, and began his on-foot part of his plan on an ice formation covered with turtle-seals.  
He peered past a rock, and watched as guards marched past view of him.  
He turned to see the seals diving in a hole formed in the ice formation.  
_"Where are they going?" _He asked himself.  
_"They have to be coming up for air somewhere."_ He told himself as he looked into the chilling water beneath the hole.  
He prepared himself for the cold, and took a deep breath before diving into the icy water.

Katara, Yue and Aang lounged on the princess's balcony. Aang slummed, resting his head on his arms over the balcony rail.  
Yue looked up at the moon, breaking the silence. "The legends say that the moon was the first waterbender. That her spirit came to our world, and taught the first water tribe people how to push and pull the water as she did."  
Katara glanced up at the moon. "I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."  
"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, and our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

Aang's face lit up with an idea. "That's it! The Spirits, maybe I can find them and get their help."  
Yue looked at him sceptically. "How could you even try to do that without a shaman?"  
"Aang is The Avatar, the mortal link between our world and the spiritual world. He can talk to them." Katara explained.  
"Maybe they can give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue said.  
"Or maybe than can unleash an amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang yelled.

The two girls looked at him dis-pleasingly.  
"Or wisdom, that's good to." Aang continued, leaning back against the rail grinning.  
"The only problem is, last time you got in the spirit world by accident. How would you get their this time?" Katara worried.  
Yue got out of her chair. "I have an idea. Jaime is always doing this when she needs to contact the Spirit World, Come with me."  
Yue led them to the back of the palace. A courtyard with large cauldrons of sparkling water rowed down a pathway that ended with a round wooden door.  
Aang looked at the small, mystical looking door. "So, is this the way to the Spirit World?" He asked Yue.  
"No." Yue giggled. "You'll have to get there on your own, but this is the most spiritual place in the North Pole." She said as she opened the round door.

Aang crawled through the round door, and was amazed at what he saw.  
Before his eyes was a beautiful round patch of grassy land, with a small koi pond in the center. To get to the grass, there was a canal of water for benders, and a walkway on either side.  
The grassy island was flush with vegetation. An archway towered above the pond, with bamboo and flower-bloomed shrubs flourishing behind it.  
Two bridges connected the island to the walkways, as the canal shaped around the grassland.  
Aang ran down the left walkway, and jumped off the bridge onto to grass. He rubbed his hands against the soft grass, rolling around.  
"I never though I'd miss grass this much!" He joyed.  
Katara and Yue where quick behind him.  
"It's so warm here, how is that possible?" Katara asked as she pulled off her overcoat.  
"This is the center of all spiritual energy in our world." Yue explained.

Momo, who tagged along on Aang's shoulder, prowled up to the pond, reaching his paw in at the two koi fish swimming. He looked up to be scolded by Katara and Yue. His ears lowered, and he climbed up Katara, to rest on her shoulder.  
Aang walked up to the archway, placing his hand on its post. The touch gave him goose bumps. "Yue, what's this do?" He asked.  
"That's the portal Jaime used to use to enter the spirit world." She explained.  
"Well you're right, I can feel something." Aang said. "It's so... tranquil." He sat down in front the pond, under the archway, and pressed his fist together as he began mediation.

Zuko swam through the bone numbing water, and emerged from the tunnel, gasping for breath. He found himself in a cave, nested with loud-barking turtle-seals. He laid on the cold ground, catching his breath. He quivered and shivered as he blew his breath of fire, warming himself as best he could.  
As he got up, drenching wet, he yelled at the turtle-seals. "Shut the fuck up!"  
He stomped over to a waterfall in the cave as the seals began to bark again. The icy water rushed down from a canal carved through the ice.  
He took another deep breath, and scaled his way up, against the rushing, bone chilling water, through the passage that rushed water from above.

Sokka sat slummed on a dressing bench, sharpening his boomerang in the barracks.  
Arnook walked in, and sat next to him. "Is something wrong Sokka?" He placed a hand on the boys shoulder.  
Sokka looked at the chief with a frowned face. "Oh no, everything is fine. Hahn and Jet are out there on an important mission, while I'm here sharpening my boomerang."  
Arnook looked at Sokka sincerely. "Listen to me, son. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you."  
Sokka set his boomerang beside him, and turned to the chief. "What? You want me to scrub the barracks or something?"  
Arnook chuckled. "No, I want you to guard and protect my daughter, Princess Yue. Your care for her is very strong, I can see that. So, do you think you can you do that for me?"  
Sokka stood up with a smile, that he quickly corrected into a serious face. "Sure, that shouldn't be too hard." He eyeballed around the room.  
Arnook stood, and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Good, she should be in her room with your sister and Aang." He said before walking out the room.

Zuko climbed his way to the end of the canal. He quickly floated up to the top of the water, gasping for air.  
After he caught his breath, he looked down into the icy water, noticing another passage way that lead upward.  
He poked his head out of the water one last time catching a gulp of air. He dove down into the chilling water, and swam his way through the passage.  
As he swam up, he could see light shining into the water ahead. His body became buoyant, and began to lift to the top of the water with little effort.  
Zuko was out of breath, he swam as fast as he could to the end of the passage. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he was horrified by the bumping of his head on a frozen sheet of ice, blocking his way to air.  
He pounded on the glass with his fists in a desperate attempt to break the ice that blocked him from breathing.  
His mouth opened involuntarily, as his lungs longed for air, only to fill them with a gulp of water.  
His eyes closed as he began to sink to down into the darkness of the icy waters.

He was determined not to die, not to give up. He opened his eyes, and warmed his hands as he swam up to the ice sheet above him.  
His warm hands began to emit blows of fire, melting the sheet of ice.  
Buoyancy took over his body, as he swam up for air, he jumped out of the water.  
He curled up in a ball, looking around to see his surroundings. He emerged from an ancient safety tunnel near the spirit oasis.  
He laid for a moment, catching his breath, and warming himself with the breath of fire as he shivered from the drench of the bone numbing water.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Eight-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang sat in front the koi pond. His legs crossed, and his fists pressed together as he meditated.  
"What's he doing?" Yue whispered to Katara.  
"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the spirit world; it takes all of his concentration." She answered with a whisper.  
"Is there any way we can help?" Yue whispered.

Aang opened his eyes, and flung his hands in the air. "How about some quiet? Common guys, I can hear every word you're saying."  
The girls covered there mouths, as Aang's attention was drawn to the fish.  
The swam around each other, in a harmonious circle.  
The all white fish had just a black spot on it's head, and the black koi fish had just a white spot on its head. They chased each other, swimming in a beautiful dance.  
Aang watched and stared, memorized into a hypnosis sate as the two fish swimming faded into Ying-Yang.  
Aang's eyes began to glow, his arrows beamed a bright white light.

"What's happening to him?" Yue asked, frantic.  
"He's crossing into the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body, that's his way back to the physical world." Katara explained.  
"Should we go get some help?" Yue panicked.  
"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara declared.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." Zuko's voice echoed from the distance.  
"Oh no.. Yue go get help!" Katara yelled as she readied her water skin.  
Yue ran to the palace as fast she could, ignored by the firebending infiltrator.  
Zuko kicked a wave of flame at Katara, followed by torching punches, shooting blast of fire at her.  
Katara pulled water up in waves, shielding herself from the inferno.  
She gathered water from under the bridge, and as Zuko readied another blast, she shot a bolt of water, throwing Zuko into a flip, knocking him to his stomach.

Zuko got up slowly, and glared at Katara intimidatingly.  
"I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to loose to your peasant ass." Zuko grunted as he swung a kick of fire at her.  
She formed a shield of water blocking the fire from hurting her and out-of-body Aang. Katara rushed Zuko with water, pushing him back. She froze Zuko's feet in place.  
The power of the moon overwhelmed her, as she rose the water around Zuko into a sphere, waving her hands in a practiced motion, encasing him in a ball of thickly-frozen ice.

Zuko looked past the ice, amazed at Katara's unfamiliar power.  
"You little bitch. You've found a master, haven't you?" He said as he built a mass of fire around him, exploding the the ice sphere that encased him.  
He jumped out of his frozen stand, and kicked a powerful blast of fire at Katara.  
She shot the water at him in tall strikes, unsuccessful as he dodged every move, followed by his own unsuccessful shoots of fire.

Yue ran into the palace, loosing her shoes in the sprint.  
She quickly turned the corner and let out a yell as she ran over Sokka, tackling him to the ground.  
"Yue, what's wrong?" Sokka asked.  
"It's a firebender, he's trying to get Aang!" She yelled as she crawled up off of Sokka.  
Sokka scrunched his eyebrows. "Zuko. Common we have to get Appa." He urged, taking Yue's hand, pulling her behind him as they ran to the stables, bumping past palace guards along the way.

Zuko's hands where filled with fire, as he reached for Katara's face.  
Katara swooped a dodge, splashing the fire in his hands out.  
Zuko danced around her, sending blasts of fire from his punching fists that she put out fiercely.  
Katara threw water in his face, only to be tripped by a sweep of Zuko's leg.  
He took advantage of his second, and reached for Aang's collar, pulling The Avatar's head back slightly.  
Just when Zuko pulled Aang back, Katara gave into her rage, blasting the firebender away from her friend with incredible strength that even she was unfamiliar with.  
She swung her arms firmly, pulling massive waves out of the water. She pushed the water at Zuko, raising him in the air, slamming him against the glacier wall. The water rushed Zuko's chest, knocking the wind out of him. She finished him off by freezing the mountain of water, leaving Zuko unconscious at the top.

Pakku watched with Ian and Arnook as the sun began to rise over the raising-anchored Fire Navy before the city.

Zhao stood with Iroh on his ship deck. "It's day break at last." He smiled. "Let's write history."

Zuko awoke feeling the warmth of the sun beam on his face. He opened his eyes as Katara began to walk back to Aang.  
He breathed a steamy blow of warm chi in a dragon-style out his nose, melting the frozen mountain of water that held him.  
As Katara turned, Zuko landed on the ground, blasting a powerful inferno of flame.  
Katara pulled up a shield as fast as possible, only to be knocked back at the impact, slamming her against the archway post.  
She began to black out, watching in a haze as Zuko held The Avatar by the collar.  
"You rise with the moon," He said. "I rise with the sun."  
Katara drifted off into an unconscious state, as Zuko carried Aang on his back up the windy pathway to the top of the glacier that wrapped around the city.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Nine-0-0-0-0-0-

The Fire Navy sailed into the front gates. The sharp pointed head of their ships crashed into the city, and lowered, cutting through the vary wall that kept them out for a century, providing a walkway for Fire Nation foot-men to enter, and claim their victory.  
The red armored pick-men rushed the city cutting through the flesh of the Water Tribe front-line men, spilling their red blood all over the icy blue ground.

Zhao sailed forward on his ship, accompanied by Iroh. "The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable," Zhao began. "but their city will **fall** today."  
Iroh stepped back from him, shaking his head at the Admirals naive words.

Ian and Pakku stormed the front lines. With the help of the other waterbenders they erected a wall from the ground, and pushed it back, effortlessly crushing the first wave of Fire Nation soldiers against the front gate. Their blood spurred around the gate, and the sound of the bones being crushed amplified as the first wave of Fire Nation soldiers was simply crushed to death.

Katara's ringing ears scared her awake with the sudden realization of what happened. With wide eyes, she sat up from her laid down, unconscious state, as tears waterfalled down her cheek.  
Sokka and Yue landed Appa at the oasis, and saw Katara weeping. Sokka quickly jumped off the bison to comfort his sister.  
"What happened? Where's Zuko?" He asked frantically.  
"He took Aang, he took him right out from under me." Katara sighed, wiping the tears from her face.

Momo curled up where Aang was sitting when he entered the Spirit World.  
Sokka looked at the lemur, seeing that Momo knew something wasn't right.  
"Where did they go?" He questioned.

High above the oasis, Zuko straddled Aang on his back up the windy pathway to the top of the glacier. He walked into the tundra above the Northern Water Tribe that was being pounded by a violent blizzard. He knew when he made it out of here, he'd return home and regain his fathers love, regain his honor, regain his place on the throne. For now, he was happy that he finally having The Avatar.


	5. The Fire Nation Attacks Part 2

Avatar The Last Airbender  
The Chronicles of Ian

Book 1  
~Water~

The Fire Nation Attacks  
Part 2

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter One-0-0-0-0-0-

The fireballs continued to slam into the city while Fire Nation soldiers marched into the city like ants on an ant pile after being kicked over. They rode in on tusked rhinoceros, and large metal tanks that just destroyed the cities gates.  
Waterbenders shot heavy masses of water at the tanks, just barely doing damage. Hard-pressed to repel the Fire Navy's charge, many benders of the Northern Water Tribe found themselves wishing the night's moon graced their abilities now more than ever. The Fire Nation was determined to complete their siege of the North.  
Ian and Pakku stood back to back, shifting around each other in a powerful dance. The benders found themselves surrounded by Fire Nation tanks ready to burn. Pakku waved his arms in a circular motion, flinging a slice of water at one of the machines, amputating a wheel. Ian, a master icebender took note on the destruction of his master, and erected razor thin ice walls between the connections of the wheel, removing them completely. They managed to keep a steady, even fight with the invaders.

* * *

The koi fish in the spirit oasis where swimming fast and frantic. The aura of the grassy island was depressing and frustrating. Katara was kneeling in front the pond, weeping into her hands.  
Yue placed a hand on her shoulder, consoling her.  
"I can't believe I let them get away." Katara cried.  
"You did everything you could." Yue comforted.  
Katara perked her head up unconvinced.  
"And now we need to do everything we can to get Aang back." Sokka began. "Zuko can't have gotten far, we'll find him."  
Katara stood up, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"Aang's gonna be fine." Yue confirmed as the three climbed onto Appa's saddle.  
Katara nodded, and pulled herself into the saddle.

Momo laid curled in a ball in front the pond, whining quietly as he understood the conflict.  
"It's all right Momo," Katara started before sitting in the saddle. "you stay here, in case Aang comes back." She said as the lemur cowered his ears.  
"Yip-yip!" Sokka called with a whip of the reins, and Appa jumped into the sky, flying above the glacier ice cap.

* * *

Jet, Hahn and the rest of the volunteers began to load up their canoes, preparing for the commandeer of Zhao's ship.  
"So what's the plan Hahn?" Jet asked.  
"Good question Jet." Hahn said. "If it's not obvious, we're going to canoe to the head ship, sneak on, and then kill this Admiral Choi and take over the ship." He explained.  
"Yeah that's a great plan and all, but how are we going to get on the ship?" Jet pushed.  
Hahn rolled his eyes. "How do you think? We're going to climb on. The ships have to have some sort of ladder; we'll get on that way."  
Jet raised an eyebrow at Hahn. "How about this, since we're in these disguises, we'll pretend to be the crew knocked off that ship Ian stopped, and they'll let us on." He suggested.  
Hahn looked at the Freedom Fighter with jealousy. "That should work." He shrugged.

* * *

Ian and Pakku were managing their defense well. Ian swirled water above him, shaping it into a thick water wheel, blocking the fire blast shooting his way. When he had his chance, he swung his arms ferociously, sending the wheel of water toward the Fire Nation soldiers. Just as it closed in on his assailants, he froze the wheel, so that its' sudden impact shattered the men's defenses, crushing their bodies down into the ground.

Pakku looked over his shoulder, and watched in horror as Ian became bloodthirsty. Ian whipped water toward the Fire Nation soldiers with frozen ends, slicing straight through their armor, dicing them up into pieces. Pakku stepped back as the blue, icy ground became covered with the spurred blood of the invaders. Ian raised his arms, lifting the Fire Nation soldiers into the air, frozen inside blocks of ice. Ian looked one of the soldiers in the eyes, one that looked like a man in charge.  
"What did you plan to accomplish with this invasion?" Ian asked the man.  
"I'm not telling you anything." The soldier held back.  
Ian began to squeeze the ice around the man's leg, sending needle like shards into the flesh of his captive. The man screamed out in pain as the ice shards reached bone.  
"Alright! I'll talk!" The man yelled.  
"Why are you here?" Ian persisted.

Ian's reflexes took over him, erecting walls, shielding himself from any fire blast that shot his way without taking his eyes off the man.  
"Our admiral, Zhao, he wants to kill the…" The man paused.  
"Kill who?" Ian pressed as he began to shard ice through the man's other leg.  
"The moon!" The man yelled in pain. "He's going to remove it, and wipe your civilization out."  
Pakku heard the man's words, and ran to Ian as the boy began to shoot an ice spear through the Fire Nation soldiers head.  
"Ian!" Pakku called. "No!" With a wave of his hand, the darting spear was melted.  
Pakku placed his hand on Ian's shoulder.  
"Ian, you got him to talk, let him go." Pakku insisted.  
"No master, these people can't be trusted. We have to end them." Ian pushed.  
"Ian, this is not the way to do this." Pakku pressed. "Let him go."

Ian closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
His face reddened with rage, Ian sent the men frozen in ice slamming down into the ground. The crunch of their bones crushing into the ground was deafening to Pakku, who watched in shock.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Two-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang was straddled on Zuko's back, being drug into the icy tundra of the glacier high above the Water Tribe. His eyes and arrows glowed, as Aang was in another world: the spirit world.

When he awoke in the spirit world, he was sitting in his meditating position under an exact replica of the archway at the oasis. He looked around to see a dense swamp-like jungle.  
_Well, this is the spirit world. I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits._ He thought to himself.

He walked around, looking for someone that may know where to find who he was looking for.  
He stepped in the water that covered the ground, but was amazed that the touch of the water was nothing. He scooped his hand through it, and didn't feel it at all, never getting wet.  
In the distance, he heard a humming sound.  
_What is that?_

As he closed in on the sound, he saw a monkey like man meditating under a stone structure.  
"Excuse me." Aang spoke, his voice echoing in the mystical world.  
The ape man ignored the boys calls, and continued his meditation.  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I really need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits." Aang pressed.  
The monkey man raised his head. "Go away." He said without opening his eyes.  
Aang cocked his head back.  
_What the hell man, why won't this guy help me out?_

The meditating man opened one eye, noticing Aang's presence.  
"You're still here?" The ape man poked.  
"Yes. I need to-"  
Aang was stopped by the monkey's hums of meditation.  
A small blue light began to fly around in front of Aang's face.  
"Perhaps that thing will help you, chase it." The ape man ordered.

Aang followed the light, running after it through the water, and up a tall tree.  
He leaped forward, catching the ball of blue light, and landed on a branch.  
The light flashed, and the tree branch began to decay to nothing.  
Aang fell, landing in the feeling-less water.  
He stood up, only to be drawn to look into the water.  
A shadow began darken the water, and Avatar Roku's reflection appeared.  
_It's Roku._

Zuko carried Aang through the blizzard. He took a step on a weak piece of ice, collapsing the ground he walked on. He ran as fast as he could, with the ground caving in beneath his footsteps, he leaped forward, saving himself and The Avatar from death. He looked ahead, and noticed a small burrow in the ice.  
"Shelter." He said to himself, dragging Aang by the collar into the carved cave.

"Hello, Aang." Roku greeted through the reflection.  
"Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack! I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits." Aang pushed.  
Roku's reflection darkened and shaped into a dark circle that shot out of the water, shaping into his human form, now standing before Aang.  
"The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the spirit world to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of that is old enough to remember." Roku explained.  
"Who?" Aang pushed.  
"The spirits name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him, the face stealer. When you speak with him you must be very careful to show no emotion at all, not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face." Roku warned.  
Aang wiped the horror off his face, and replaced it with blank, nodding to Roku.

* * *

"Land here, Sokka. Let's see if we can find any sign of them." Katara suggested.  
Sokka landed Appa down on the frozen tundra, and hopped off to inspect the area.  
"Do you see anything?" Yue asked after Sokka looked around for a while.  
Sokka looked back and shook his head no.  
Katara looked down in disappointment.

* * *

Zuko rubbed his hands together, breathing puffs of fire on them to warm himself. He looked at Aang, tied up and glowing across from him.  
"I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard." Zuko stood up, and stared into the bashing snow outside their shelter.  
"There's always something, not that you would understand. You're like my sister; everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am.

* * *

Zhao watched with Iroh as the Water Tribe became flooded with his units. Zhao's tanks shot retractable spikes into the city walls, pulling the spikes back, the walls crashed down in sections.  
Men mounted on Komodo Rhinos catapulted fire balls into the city.

Jet and Hahn canoed up to Zhao's ship, surprised that they weren't spotted.  
"Alright Jet, you ready for this?" Hahn asked.  
"I guess. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jet asked.  
Hahn looked at him with anger. "Fine, just stay here. I'll do this by myself!" He snapped.  
"Hahn, no, wait!" Jet urged, but his calls were too late. Hahn was already climbing up the ladder on the side of the ship after kicking the canoe away, stopping any others from joining him.

Iroh looked at Zhao who had a smirk on his face.  
"I don't need to remind you that we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be unbeatable." Iroh said.  
"I assure you, I have everything under control. I intend to remove the Moon as a factor." Zhao informed.  
Iroh looked at his Admiral with shocked skepticism. "Remove the Moon, how?"

The door to the ship deck was kicked open.  
"Admiral Choi, prepare to meet your fate!" Hahn called as he removed his helmet and readied his spear. He ran up to Zhao, preparing a swing.  
Zhao giggled and knocked the spear out of Hahn's hand. He looked at the boy, and blasted an inferno of fire at his face.  
Jet listened with the rest of the men, to the calls of agony coming from Hahn.  
Zhao pulled out a dagger, and shoved it through Hahn's stomach.  
Hahn looked up at Zhao, who had a chilling smile on his face. His eyes closed, and he fell into the stab.  
Zhao twisted the dagger in the boys' stomach, and removed it quick and sharp. He raised the boy above his head, and effortlessly through him into the cold water below.

Jet heard the splash, and lowered his head in shamed disappointment.  
"You think that was Hahn?" One of the men asked.  
Jet looked up at the worried face man. "I know it was Hahn." He closed his eyes.

Iroh shook his head as Zhao resumed his explanation.  
"Like I was saying," Zhao started, wiping the blood off his blade. "years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the Moon spirits mortal form.  
Iroh widened his eyes with disbelief. "W-What?"  
Zhao closed his eyes, "I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom." He opened his eyes after remembering. "I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and the words 'Moon' and 'Ocean'. I knew then that these spirits could be found, and killed, and that it was my destiny to do so." He explained.

Iroh balled his fist, and scrunched his eyebrows with anger. "Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!"  
Zhao giggled, "Yes, yes, I know you fear the Spirits, Iroh." He acknowledged, nodding with his words. "I've heard rumors of your journey into the Spirit World, but the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world, and now they will face the consequences." He said, watching the Northern Tribe get torn apart in his view.  
Iroh put his head down, closing his eyes with the anger of not being able to speak against the Admirals plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Three-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang ran his way to Koh's lair. He leaped over the spaces between a pillar walkway, high above whatever land lay beneath the clouds to reach the cave. Tall rock formations towered into the spirit world sky, with very few trees growing on them.  
Koh's ominous lair was located at the base of a giant oak tree shaped rock development.

Giant spirit world beasts, larger than any of the rock formations wandered the realm.  
Aang took a look at the cave that laid before him, knowing that just steps away if he made any facial expression, he'd loose his face.  
_How odd of a spirit to want to take someone's face, what would Koh needs them for?_ Aang wondered.  
He needed to find the ocean and moon, he needed to save the Northern Water Tribe, and he was wasting his time standing here thinking.  
He determined himself, and continued toward the cave.

As he arrived at the entrance of the face stealer's lair, he looked up at the towering rock formation that skied above him.  
Already shacking with hesitation, he jumped back, gasping for air as he heard laughter echoing around him.  
When he looked and saw a monkey sitting on a root shaped rock, he caught his breath, and felt a weight of fear leave his shoulders.  
"Phew, you're just a curly-tailed yew nose." He smiled.  
That weight of fear suddenly fell back hard on his chest when the monkey turned to look at him, with no face at all. No eyes, no nose, no mouth or any features at all. Just a horrifying, faceless head facing at him, croaking at him, as if warning him to be blank.

Aang closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Show no fear, show no emotion at all." Roku's voice spoke through him.  
The Avatar blanked his eyes, relaxed his eyebrows, and flattened his lips to a dull line, having no expression as he started walking into the dark, haunting cave.

The flat, rocky ground faded into a stairway as he stepped forward. The cave was becoming more round shaped, and less ragged as he walked onward. As he continued, he noticed the the carved pathway becoming larger, and more spherical like a large, round room. He knew he must be reaching the end of the stairway.  
"Hello?" He called out, not knowing what else to do. "I-I'm looking for a spirit named Koh." He informed, well, informing whoever was listening.

As Aang inched closer, he heard the crackling of what sounded like a million insects crawling along the walls. He stopped and looked up, keeping the blank look on his face as best he could, when he heard the sound of what seamed to be course scales rubbing against sandpaper.  
It was getting closer, whatever it was... whoever it was.  
Aang stopped, keeping his eyebrows lowered and relaxed, he eyeballed around the large, round den, keeping his eyeballs moving as the darkness of the cave wrapped around his view.

His stomach jumped and twisted inside him as this large, pale-white face jumped in front his view.  
_Oh Maker, oh Maker, oh Maker! _He squealed in his mind as he glared at the monster in front him.

The white face with gray circles painted around it's eyes. It's lips colored a deep, bloodthirsty red. It's eye's shaped large, with no coloration, just bloodshot whites with small, beady black pupils. They didn't blink, the eyes just glared. As the seconds went by, Aang could see the face of the spirit drying, like eyes drying from not being shut. The reptilian, brown skin thick around the face made The Avatars heart skip a beat when shut over the dry face like an eye lid, opening quickly, moistening the face to a shimmering glow.  
"Welcome." Koh's voiced echoed through the cavern.

Aang held back his face of disgust and fear, and held his expressionless glare. "Thank you." He bowed politely, closing his eyes, but staying focused on keeping his face blank.  
"My old friend The Avatar," Koh's centipede-like body stretched countless feet long. The spirit dangled from a thick stalactite dripping from the top of the cave, wrapping around it like a snake around a tree. "it's been a long time."  
"You know me?" Aang asked, talking forward, not looking at the creature circling around him, examining his unfamiliar body.  
"How could I forget you?" Koh asked as the reptilian eyelid-like skin blinked over his face, shifting it to the face and voice of an angry bearded man. "One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me," Koh rushed close to Aang. "a bit of eight or nine-hundred years ago." He explained, twitching his centipede arms at The Avatars face, longing to steal it.  
"I didn't know that." Aang said, almost loosing his emotionless face before correcting it at the amazement of the spirits words. "Why did he, or I try to kill you?"  
Koh's face changed again, but this time to the face of a Water Tribe woman with long flowing brown hair, and crystal blue eyes that made Aang's ears ring with the remembrance of the stranger woman.  
"Oh it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." Koh informed, looking back at Aang who he could see was effected by the woman's face. Koh angered her face, and laughed violently while blinking into the face of the monkey outside. "But of course that's all behind us." Koh spoke with through the animals face. "Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life?" He curled around Aang. "After all you're a different person now." He said, placing the insect arms on The Avatar's shoulders. "You've come to me, with a new face." He whispered in the boys ear.

Aang took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure under the pressure of the horrifying spirit that could take his face at any second.  
Even in the mortal world, tied up in a den under a blizzard next to Zuko, he took a deep breath.

"Guess we'll be here a while." Zuko huffed as he looked out into the worsening blizzard.

* * *

Sokka, Katara, and Yue flew onward aboard Appa through the heavy blizzard.  
Katara held her head down, praying to find Aang.  
"Don't worry Katara, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in _this_ weather." Yue comforted as she placed a hand on the waterbender's knee.  
Katara looked away, staring into the frozen tundra. "I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they wont."  
Sokka looked over his shoulder behind him. "They're not going to die in this blizzard." He said, redirecting his eyes ahead of him. "If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them." He assured, squinting his eyes with angered confidence.

* * *

Koh continued to circle Aang. "It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection." He glared at Aang with the face of a wise owl. "So, how may I help you?" Koh growled.  
"I need to find the moon and the ocean."  
"Their spirit names are Tui and La, Push and Pull, and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time." Koh hissed, blinking into random faces during speech.  
"Please, I need to find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." Aang pressed.  
"Oh you think you need their help. Actually, it's quite the other way around." Blinking to the face of the Blue Spirit, he rushed Aang again. "Someone is going to kill them!"

Aang gulped holding back the fear. "What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?"  
"You've already met them, actually. Tui and La, your Moon and Ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and pull, life and death, good and evil, Yin and Yang." Koh explained, looking off into remembrance.  
Aang widened his eyes when it clicked in his head. A vision of the two fish fading into the Yin-Yang symbol flashed before his eyes. "The koi fish!" Aang yelled, smiling with joy.  
Koh turned and rushed Aang, ready to begin the extraction of the boys face, but stopped to find a blank, emotionless expression.  
Aang stared into the eyes of the Blue Spirit's face, and said calmly, "I must be going now."  
Koh blinked into the face of a worried looking man. "We'll meet again." He said, watching as Aang turned and left the cave as fast as he could step.

He ran out of the cave, heart racing and skipping beats from the fear of the spirit. He looked down into a pond outside Koh's den catching his breath, and saw Roku's reflection in the water.  
"The Spirits are in trouble! I need to get back to the physical world." He urged his past life.  
"A friend is here, to guide you back." Roku said, as a giant panda grew out of the reflection.  
"Hei Bai!" Aang shouted with joy, at the sight of his good friend.  
The panda lowered, and Aang mounted aboard for the ride. Hei Bai ran quickly to get Aang back.

* * *

Fire balls continued to smash into the city.  
Ian and Pakku were now separated, fighting the soldiers that rushed their home.  
Families ran, holding their infant children with dear life trying to get to the safety tunnels, running in fear from the Fire Nation tanks that smashed through the tribal ice statues.

Waterbenders cannoned tubes of water off the walls, and looked up at the full moon, feeling it's power overwhelm them.  
Ian finished off some footmen, and jumped down onto a bridge below him, landing in front a unit of Fire Nation soldiers. They readied their spears at him, but before they could swing, he mushed the bridge, and flew them back, slamming them against the wall behind them. He swirled water above him that he retrieved from the melted overpass, and froze it, effortlessly slicing through the soldiers, spilling their blood like it was nothing as the Moons power and his blood-thirst took over him.

Sangok stood by himself in the plaza confronted by a Fire Nation Tank. As it moved forward, he waved his arms in a practiced motion, sinking the tank into the iced ground, immobilizing it. Fire blasted from the soldiers inside the tank, but Sangok slid up a shield, then finished with a slicing water-whip that tore through the metal, crushing the men inside.

The waterbenders on top one of the inner walls speared ice darts into the Fire Nation footman's shields as Pakku was surrounded by firebenders. He froze the closest into the ground, restricting them from bending. He duct instinctively as a fire blast was shot from behind him from one of the many metal tanks. Whipping his arms, he sliced through them, and raised himself in a typhoon, shooting water slices at the invaders, shielding himself from their blast at the same time.

Other waterbenders determined to protect their homeland worked together to toss the tanks away. One crashed into to the ground in front Zhao, who was mounted on a kimodo-rhino as well as his accompanied men. The snow from the crashed tank splashed onto his shoulder, and covered one of his soldiers completely. He brushed the snow off of him, and raised his hand in the air, holding a scroll that he displayed to his subordinates.  
"We'll be following this map to a very special location," He said, and the snow covered soldier melted the snow off himself. "and when we get there, we're going fishing." He informed with an irky grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Four-0-0-0-0-0-

Hei Bai rushed Aang back to the archway that replicated the one at the Spirit Oasis.  
Aang jumped off the panda, and stood under the portal. "This is where I came in, but how do I get back?"  
The friendly Hei Bai stood on his hind legs, and from his mouth beamed a bright blue light onto the round indent at the top of the archway, opening the portal.  
The Avatar's body began to glow a transparent blue, as he walked through the portal that was shimmering colors of blue and white. Aang walked into the light, and began to fade away back into the physical world.  
When we walked out of the portal at the spirit oasis, Aang saw his lemur curled up in a ball in front the koi pond. "Momo!" Aang called, reaching down to pet his small companion. When his hand reached the lemurs head, he saw he was still blue. He looked around, and didn't see his body. He wouldn't be able to help anyone until he found it, and entered it.  
"Oh no! Where's my body?" He called, and when he did, an aura around him began to shape, and he lifted off the ground and soared through the sky.

Katara looked up, and saw this beam of light soaring through the sky above them.  
"Look! That's gotta be Aang!" She called, pointing at the light.  
Sokka looked up and smiled, feeling a tear of joy break through. He pulled the reigns, and directed Appa in the direction the light was headed.

Aang entered his body, the light from the aura now shined through his tattooed arrows, as he opened his eyes.  
A haze clouded his view, and as he tried to rub his eyes, he realized he was tied up, and couldn't move. He blinked a few times and looked around in a panic.  
"Welcome back." Zuko's voice rang in his ear.  
Aang rolled over and sat up, facing the Prince. "Good to be back." He said, swirling his head in a spin, catching the air current around him, and blew a blast of air at Zuko, slamming the prince against the wall, and sending him flying backwards into the snow.  
He wormed, inching forward desperately trying to get away.  
Zuko walked out into the frozen tundra, and reached at Aang's collar. He pulled the Avatar up, and looked him in the eye with hate. "That wont be enough to escape." Zuko growled.

Aang looked up and saw his bison lowing for a landing lead by Sokka. "Appa!"  
The bison landed, and Katara and Sokka jumped down.  
Zuko tossed Aang aside, and put his fist up at Katara, trying to feel his chi warm inside him. "Here for a rematch?"  
"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara grinned, gently flowing her hands forward, rumbling the snow toward Zuko, and lifted him up with a block of ice as she thrust her arms upward. She lowered them quickly, and sent Zuko smashing down into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Sokka ran to Aang, took out his boomerang and sliced through the bindings. "Hey, this is some quality rope." He smiled.  
"We need to get to the oasis, the Spirits are in trouble!" Aang urged as he pulled the rope off from around his ankles.  
The three rejoined Yue on the bison, and Aang took the reigns. Before he called for the liftoff, he looked at Zuko laying left for dead in the snow. "Wait, we can't just leave him here." He said.  
"Sure we can, let's go." Sokka pushed.  
"No, if we leave him he'll die." Aang pressed. He hopped off the bison, and straddled Zuko over his back. He pulled the air from around him, jumping into the saddle strapped to Appa.  
"Yeah this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy that's constantly trying to fucking kill us." Sokka sarcassed as Appa took off into the sky.

* * *

Back at the oasis, the koi fish swam around each other fast and frantic, knowing something was going to happen.  
Zhao stepped toward the pond, and with an evil grin he reached down and snatched the white fish, the Moon spirit out of the water, and placed it in a wool sack.  
He held it in front of him, and smirked evilly as she fish flopped inside the sack. The moon began to glow a bright, horrifying red.  
The blue glow of the Northern Tribe was replaced by a frightening red. Pakku fell from his typhoon, Ian looked in horror as his collected water fell from his hands, the other waterbenders lost control of the water they were bending to hold back a loose rhino, that now charged as all waterbending seized to work.

The Fire Nation invaders took the opportunity and resumed their blasts of fire onward.  
Aang flew Appa and the group to the oasis.  
Yue rested her head in her hands, and began to moan as if in horrible pain.  
Sokka wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.  
"Agh, I feel faint." She sighed.  
Aang held the side of his head. "I feel it to. The Moon spirit is in trouble." He said, looking terrified at the red filled moon.  
"I owe the Moon spirit my life." Yue looked down.  
"What do you mean?" Sokka asked confused.  
"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born still, my eyes closed. Our healers tried everything they could. Yugoda told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, under the full moon, Jaime told my parents to take me in the oasis and place me in the pond. So they did. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the Moon.

* * *

Zhao looked up at the red moon, and held the bagged fish in the air. "I am a legend now. The Fire Nation will forever tell stories throughout the generations about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the Concurer, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" He declared, only to be proven wrong when Momo jumped on his head, pulling away at his beard and hair.  
"Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled, throwing his arms above his head, reaching to grab the lemur.  
Yelling to get it off, he looked up when the lemur stopped and saw Aang, Sokka, and Katara in front of him.  
As they readied their weapons, Zhao scrunched his eyebrows, and raised his fist at the sack. "Don't bother."

Aang dropped his staff quickly, and raised his hands in peace. "Zhao, don't!"  
"It is my destiny to destroy the Moon, and the Water Tribe."  
"Destroying the Moon wont hurt just the Water Tribe," Aang began to explain. "it will hurt everyone, including you. Without the Moon, everything would go out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would bring on the world."

"He is right, Zhao." Iroh's voice echoed from behind everyone.  
"General Iroh? Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao mocked.  
"I am no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon to, we all depend on the balance." Iroh said, removing his hood and readying his fists. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold! Let it go, now!" He demanded.

Zhao frowned and felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time, sorrow. He fell to his knees, and set the fish free into the pond. When he got up, his eyes became filled with anger and fear of his failure. He raised his fists, and sliced a streak of fire at the fish, burning it through the water.  
Iroh tried his best to pull the fire off the pond, and everyone looked up as the moon lost it's glow.  
General Iroh jumped toward Zhao, blasting infernos of fire into Zhao's guards faces, incinerating them, killing them on the spot as the fire filled their lungs.

* * *

Ian looked at the Moon and cried, feeling as if the life had just left him, or as if he had lost his mother.  
Jet came running when he saw Ian fall to the ground.  
"Ian!" Jet was running so fast, he slid to rush next to his love. He wrapped his arms around the water tribe boy, pushing his head into his shoulder, feeling Ian's tears seep through his shirt.  
"They're horrible, horrible, horrible people." Ian sobbed.  
"I know, this isn't the end." Jet comforted, petting the back of Ian's head shushing the heart breaking weeps.

* * *

Zhao stepped back in shame, horror, and fear of what he'd just done. He'd killed the Moon, the holy koi fish that now lay floating dead in the pond being circled by La, the Ocean.  
Iroh knelt down in front of the pond, joined by Aang and his friends, he lifted the fish out of the water.  
"There's no hope now," Yue cried into Sokka's chest. "it's over."

Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow. The voices of all the past Avatars spoke through him, deep and angry. "No, it's not over."  
He walked into the pond, and Iroh through his arm out to stop Katara, who was trying to stop Aang.  
The Avatar stood in the middle of the pond, glowing in the Avatar State.  
The Ocean Spirit, La began to swim around Aang. As it floated in front of him, it too began to glow. The white spot on it's head, the eye's, both glowed intensely.  
The pond began to light up, glowing bright white as the others watched in awe.  
Everyone gasped when Aang seamed to have melted into pond, almost as if turning into water himself.  
A blue glow began to fill the water surrounding the oasis, lighting up the area, making the glacier walls mirror it's shine.  
All the water that channeled through the city filled with this blue glow: with the power of the Ocean Spirit.

The water around the oasis began to rise, to move forward toward the Fire Nation fleet anchored on the shore.  
As the water emerged into form, it shaped into an amazing being. It towered over the city, the Ocean spirit was in it's true form. A giant koi fish shaped creature with human like arms. In the center of what would be the chest of the liquid creature, Aang floated in a bright sphere, waving his arms, which waved the liquid beasts arms.  
The Ocean spirit used Aang, to combine their power, and save the Water Tribe, and avenge his beloved Moon.  
La towered over the city, and raised his arms, displaying himself to beholders.  
Moving forward, La looked into alleyways, noticing the Water Tribe citizens bowing before him, and the Fire Nation soldiers poking their spears at him. He had to put no effort into it, Aang waved his arms, and so did La. Water pulled the soldiers, anyone for that matter that didn't bow to La, it pulled them to their death into the icy abyss below the city.

Firebenders shot violently at the koizilla, infernos trying to stop the god creature anyway they could. La looked at them, and Aang waved his arms, scooping the soldiers up, and tossing them into the ocean far away. He overlooked anyone that bowed before him, but the Fire Nation was stubborn, they would not bow to an idol that their country did not praise; what fools they where. La lowered himself into the water, and began to move to the front gates.

* * *

Zhao jumped down from a rooftop, trying to get away from this disaster he created. Running, he was stopped by a blast of fire that barely missed him.  
When he turned and looked, it was Zuko. What he thought was his love, was hurling fire balls at him, but why he thought.  
"You're alive?" Zhao muttered, trying to fake a pleasant surprise.  
"You're a monster!" Zuko yelled, blasting more fire at the Admiral.  
"I'm no monster you brat! None of this would have happened if you hadn't freed The Avatar from his imprisonment I had him in!" Zhao said, returning a blast to the prince.  
"I had no choice! I have to bring the Avatar to my father! If you did it, I'd never get to go home!" Zuko began to tear.  
Zhao giggled, and was ready to fight his ZuZu. "You're father doesn't want you back. If he did you'd already be home, Avatar or no Avatar!" He mocked, bolting fire at the prince.  
Zuko put his hands together, breaking the fire away. He jumped toward the man he once loved, and kicked a flaming scorch of inferno into his side.  
Zhao fell off the wall, landing down on the ground on the next level of the city lower.  
Zuko jumped down after him, building for a fire explosion for his landing.

* * *

Iroh placed the fish back into the pond, hoping for some kind of miracle.  
Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's too late, it's dead."  
Iroh slummed his head in disbelief. When he looked up at the princess, at Yue, it hit him. His eyes widened with hope. "You have been touched by the Moon spirit." He exclaimed, pointing at Yue. "Some of it's life is in you."  
Yue looked up with regret, but happiness. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."  
She stood up to walk toward Tui, but was stopped when Sokka grabbed her hand. "No, you don't have to do that." He said, trying to hold back his tears.  
Yue closed her eyes. "It's my duty Sokka."  
"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you." Sokka pressed, tightening his grip on Yue's hand.  
"I have to do this." She said, as she slipped her hand out of the boys grasp.  
She placed her hand on Tui's body that rested in Iroh's hand.  
She closed her eyes, and Her hair and this fish began to glow. When the glow stopped, Yue let out a moan, and fell back into Sokka's arms, the life slipped out of her.  
"No, she's gone... She's gone." Sokka cried, holding Yue's dead body in his arms.

La and Aang continued toward the front gates, where the fleet of ships was now hurrying to leave.  
Koizilla rose out of the water in front of the city, and pulled two ships into a grip before shooting them backwards, smashing them into one another.  
Other ships tried catapulting at the god, but all attempts failed, and this just angered La. Aang motioned his hands as La followed, cutting trough the catapults, cutting through the ships, destroying the fleet of Fire Nation Navy.  
Aang raised his hands, and La formed a huge waved that sent everything Fire Nation miles back. The Ocean wasn't finished, La was going to kill everyone, destroy everything in that water.

* * *

Sokka held Yue in his arms, crying into her at the fact he wasn't able to protect her, he had failed her father he had failed himself, he had failed Yue.  
Her body began to become transparent, and then just vanished. The fish began to glow, and Iroh placed it back into the water.  
Light emitted from the pond, and a transparent Yue rose from the oasis.  
She was dressed in a flowing nightgown, with loose ribbon that draped from her shoulders. Her hair was beautifully styled, and there she was. In front of Sokka, her spirit was there.  
"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you." Her voiced ghosted. She leaned forward, and took Sokka's cheek, pulling him in for one last kiss.  
As she disappeared, the Moon began to glow again. The familiar blue glow began to cover the city.

* * *

La, who stood in front of the city combined with Aang, forming Koizilla, looked up at the Moon, and was satisfied. Aang fell into the water as La returned to the Ocean. The Ocean spirit cradled Aang, and reached out of the water and placed Aang on the cities front gates.

Zuko and Zhoa continued their dispute on a bridge as Zuko chased the trying-to-escape Zhao. Fireball after fireball, Zuko shot away at this monster of a man who he now realized never cared for him.  
Zuko knocked him on his back, and Zhao looked up at the moon in astonishment.  
"What? No! This can't be!" He uttered.

La emerged from under the bridge, shaped as a fist encasing Zhao, pulling him to his death.  
Zuko looked at his former love, and reached out his hand. "Take my hand, Zhao!"  
The Admiral looked at Zuko and huffed as he pulled his arm back, ready to die, too ashamed to live after his failure.

-0-0-0-0-0-Chapter Five-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone looked over the city from the Palace courtyard the morning after battle.  
Pakku, Ian and Katara stood talking about their plans.  
"I think I'll be heading the the South Pole." Pakku informed. "Some other benders want to join me. It's time we help rebuild our sister tribe."  
"What about Aang and I? We still need a waterbending teacher." Katara perched.  
"I'll be going with you guys." Ian said. "I can't leave my love, or my new friends." He smiled.  
"Well that settles that, I guess you guys better get used to call Ian here, Master Ian." Pakku chuckled.

Sokka stood next to Arnook, looking up into the sky at the Moon still in the sky.  
"The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave young woman become the Moon spirit. I knew this day would come." The Chief teared.  
"You must be proud." Sokka looked up to Arnook.  
"So proud, and sad."

Jet walked out the palace, and saw Ian talking to Pakku.  
"Hey guys." Jet said. "Hey babe." He smiled, kissing Ian.  
"Hey Jet. How did things go for you out there?" Katara poked.  
He frowned. "Not good I guess. We lost Hahn."  
Pakku placed a hand on Jet shoulder. "It's not your fault, Hahn was like that sometimes."  
Ian put his head down and felt a tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away and looked up at the man holding him around his waist. This was the man he would be with, this was the man that he truly loved. Jet.

Kyrie walked out of the palace with Jaime. The girl walked over to Sokka, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.  
Arnook smiled, and walked away, giving them some privacy.  
"I guess I'm fine now. What are you doing here?" Sokka questioned.  
"I want to come with you, I want to help The Avatar." She said.  
Sokka smiled, and pulled her in for a hug.  
"I have these sai's and I want to learn how to use them. You're a good warrior, so I figured you could teach me." She shrugged.

Jaime looked around, and saw everyone talking. She saw her son being held by a good man. She saw an inspired waterbender girl learning to use her gifts as nature intended them to be used. She saw a troubled Kyrie, going with The Avatar to better herself. What she saw that saddened her was Aang standing alone, looking into the ocean before the city.

She walked closer, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Is everything alright Aang?" She asked worried.  
Aang did know this feeling that had just come over him. He had never had a sincere, mother figure ask him what was wrong and actually want to hear it, and he was fine telling her. He looked up at her, and began to let the tears fall down his cheek.  
"No, I was so destructive, so brutal, so... not me." He pouted.  
"Listen to me Aang. You didn't feel like yourself because you weren't yourself. That was you in the Avatar State. It is a hard burden being The Avatar, but you can't let yourself chose between one or the other. You can be The Avatar, but you can also be Aang. There will come a day for you that someone will want you to choose, and when that day comes, you must chose what you want to chose."  
"How do you know I can be two people?"  
"Because you're not being two people. You're being a kid when you want to be, then you're being The Avatar when you need to be. Listen to what I'm saying, you'll understand one day." Jaime said, giving Aang a kiss on the top of the head.

Jet and Ian turned to meet Jaime, who was walking back toward the palace.  
"Mom, you're not going to say anything?"  
"I'm sorry son, I didn't know how to confront you."  
"I know it's hard for you to see me leave, but it's not forever. I promise."  
"I know son..." She began to tear. She looked at Jet, and placed her hand on his cheek. "Take good care of him for me please." She said, barely being able to speak with the tears overpowering her speech.  
Jet looked at her and smiled. "I will, I promise I wont let anything happen to him."  
Ian let go of Jet and grabbed hold of his mother. He held her in his arms, closing his eyes pressing this memory into his mind. He made note of the way she smelled, the way he feels secure holding on to her. He looked at her and scanned her face, taking note of how she looks so when he lays in bed at night missing her, he would remember. "I love you, mom" He cried into her shoulder.  
"I love you to, my sweet child." She smiled, wiping the tears from her face.  
They went for another hug, and Jet stepped back.  
"Come here boy, you're part of this family to now." Jaime said, giggling with tears at Jet.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Iroh and Zuko sailed forward on their makeshift raft, through the icy waters.  
As Iroh secured their Fire Nation flag, he looked at Zuko, who was just standing their looking into thought.  
"I am surprised Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not right now trying to capture The Avatar."  
"I'm tired." He yawned.  
"Then you should rest." Iroh placed a hand on his nephews shoulder. "A man needs his rest."  
Zuko turned and looked his Uncle in the eye, and pulled him in for a unexpected hug.  
"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said before laying down on his back, and closing his eyes, feeling the water's wave drift him to sleep.

* * *

The Fire Nation Palace was a dark, ominous place. In the Fire Lords chamber, pillars engraved with dragons towered to the ceiling, and the flames in front of and behind the Fire Lord breathed strong and hot.  
His daughter knelled before him, ready to hear what he called her in his thrown room to hear.  
"Iroh is a failure, and you're brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you, Azula." The Fire Lord hissed.

His daughter looked up with an evil grin. "I accept."

-0-0-0-0-0-The End-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
